A 180 turn in our lives!
by eduva
Summary: The hero and the demon lord. Two beings born to kill each other in the fight for Ente Isle. But now they are in the human world taking normal lives due to certain reasons, some feelings were found. After a year of denials to those feelings, one fateful night was all it was needed to change their destiny. Breaking the status quo, will this change the world around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own The Devil is a Part-timer or Hataraku Maou-Sama!_**

 **Author Note: _Hello everybody, welcome to my very first fanfic! And I am glad it is about Hataraku Maou-Sama! If you haven't seen this anime I really recommend you to do it. I ship Emi and Maou really hard since how their relationship has developed, from being sworn Enemies to friends. Now, while this story is based on Hataraku Maou-Sama, it won't follow the Light Novel storyline or timeline since I haven't read the LNs because I can't find them in English (if you have them, please give them to me!) This is my first story, obviously there will be some mistakes, and some people might think I could have used better words or phrases to describe situations in the story. I won't deny that; English is my second language so it might be a little hard for me to express myself here. I will do my best, please take care of me and don't hesitate in giving suggestions about the grammar, etc.!_**

 **Update 1: _Hello again, I updated this chapter today. I fixed some mistakes and made it shorter. I feel like 12k words for the first chapter was too much. But because of that I decided to upload the second chapter!_**

* * *

Swords clashing. Cuts everywhere in my body. My cloths ripped. Not only me though, the hero in front of me isn't in a better condition. Her long red hair is messy, and sticky to her forehead due to sweat. I thought this wasn't a serious battle, well, it really wasn't at first. We both thought it could be a good idea to cool down, you know? Work for both of us has been killing us. But now it seems, due to found sentiments mid-battle, this turned out to be a battle-to-death situation. I didn't want this… she wanted this? Damn. Why do I care anyway? I knew this day was going to come sooner or later, we both did. She wanted this? Did she really want it? Shut up Maou!

I. Don't. Care.

This is my mission as demon lord, to kill the hero who dared interfere in my plans of conquering Ente Isle. And this is her mission as well, to stop me, the demon lord, of conquering Ente Isle. To avenge… her dad… that I killed when I sent Lucifer, one of my demon generals, and his army… Holy shit there we go again, Maou. Don't care about it. This is written in destiny, and we can't avoid destiny.

Emilia… no, Emi, you wanted this, right? We both wanted it, right? No escape. This ends here.

Clash! Krack! Teeeek! Clash!

Her holy sword, better half, and my demonic sword are on the same level it seems… I hope.

How did we get in this situation anyway?

* * *

"Welcome to MgRonald! What is your order today?" I, Maou, said with my usual smile to the new customer that just entered. I am on my late shift today.

"I hate when you smile like that."

Uh? What? Oh… geez… this nosy hero again.

"What do you want, Emi? I am up to nothing. You really don't have any friends do you? To waste your Friday night stalking me, I pity you."

"Shut up or I will cut you down right here, right now! Wannabe demon lord!"

She yelled, ha… she is mad. I kind of like her face when she is mad… wait, what?!

"Will you keep your tone down? You look like a freak yelling non senses about demon lords."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Ok. Sorry, what do you want? Do you even want to eat?"

"Hphm. I do sadly, I have to eat here since Sentucky Fried Chicken is closed remodeling."

She smirks when she mentioned Sentucky, our competition in MgRonald. Damn her.

Calm down; let her be the one that gets angry, Maou.

"… So what you want?" I said coldly.

Looks like she didn't expect that. Ha! She thought I would explode like her! Win to Maou! Yes!

"Give me a bloody hamburger." She replied, annoyed I didn't yell at her it seems.

"Fine. You want fries?"

"Argh. Yes! Give me my bloody order! Oh, and a cola! Hurry up you jack ass..." There she goes again with that dirty mouth of hers… her lips… What the actual fuck? Concentrate Maou!

"You know, I can just spit in your food if you keep that attitude up"

"Fuck you."

Hahaha… she is really annoyed now!

I give her order. Uh… she looks… nervous? Is she flustered? What happened?!

"Uh… what's wrong, Emi?" I asked… not like I care… argh! I do… no I don't!

"I… I… I…" Well now I do care, this isn't herself! She blushed!

"What?"

"I can't take this food…"

What the fuck? She thinks she can just come here, order food, and then decline it?! Who the hell she thinks she is! I am annoyed now! Food is sacred! You can't simply mess up with it!

"Come again?" I replied, annoyed now.

"I-I-I… I lost my wallet." She said looking down.

"Who the fuck you think you are?! You will have to pay for… wait what?" Did she just say she lost her wallet?

"I lost my damn wallet!" She yelled.

She lost it! She can't pay for the food because she lost her wallet… I started to calm down, and tried not to laugh. Oh! I have an idea.

"Oh… is that so? Well… Heh…" I started to doubt… I don't think that is a good idea now…

"What? Going to make fun of me now you lame demon lord?!" Oh crap, there we go again!

"No no no! I wanted to pay for your food!" I yelled nervously. She is startled! I am nervous as hell! She will kill me!

"… What?"

Uh oh…

"Just for today, I will pay for your food. You can pay me back later!"

"Ah… I… see…"

Awkward. Got to fix it now.

"Don't get used to it!"

"I know you dipshit!"

Nailed it.

She took her food, and went to eat. Ha… she is so nervous… what a cutie. What the fuck!

* * *

"Why is he… so nice…?" I, Emi Yusa, muttered while I was helping myself through a hamburger Maou just paid for me… he paid for me… Maou… he is nice… What?! What?! Delete that thought! He must have done something to the hamburger! Yes! Maybe he did! Or… he didn't… he isn't like that… not anymore… HE IS SATAN, EMI! Get… a grip… of yourself…

"Oi, Emi…"

Did Maou… really change? He's been so nice… to everybody, including me…

"Earth to Emi? Emi?"

So nice to me… but I always turn him down with my insults… he… I… like… no! He killed my father! I can't possibly…

"HEY EMI! WAKE UP, WILL YOU? YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT!"

"What what what?!"

Maou yelled me! I was so deep in thoughts… about him! Is his fault!

SMACK!

THUMP!

* * *

"Ow ow ow! Why did you hit me!?" I just got punched clean in the face by Emi, I have to close the restaurant and she was the only customer left. It looked like she was thinking hard about something. But still! She didn't need to hit me!

"I ask again. Why did you hit me, Emi?" I asked in a calm voice, preoccupied about her actually, but I won't tell her that. I stood up, her punch made me fall!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk to me in that nice voice! I hate you! Is your fault!"

Eh…

"What?" Now I am getting slightly annoyed, I was worried about her for hell's sake!

"There you go again! Why… why are you so nice to me? Why?"

Emi asked me a hard question… I have been wondering that myself actually… is not just Emi… but to everybody. Well, I try hard to be nice to Emi, but she is impossible to deal with! Wait! I try… to be nice… with Emi? I… have been pacified.

"I..." I don't know what to answer honestly.

"You are nice to me, everybody likes you! You even get girls after you! Why don't they see what I see in you? Evilness! Why don't they see that?! Why… why do I don't… see what they see on you? I want to see it too…"

She is crying now… what they see on me? She wants to see what others girls like Chiho see on me?!

"I… Emi…"

"I hate you!"

"…"

"You did… you killed thousands of people back in there! You destroyed hundreds of villages, burned tons of fields, forests… contaminated waters… you killed my dad… I can't forgive that… even if…"

"Emi…" I seriously, feel sorry for that… I know that isn't enough. But… I really am… I was greedy… I had hunger for power, a lust for destruction and suffering… but I hate to see her crying! What?! Well I do hate to see her crying… I have to fix this somehow… these feelings, this uneasiness… I don't want these! They are human's emotions! I… I am getting in love… with…

I have to stop this. And I know how.

"We both are in problems… Emi…"

"Uh?" I have her attention now. Is now or never.

"We both have problems… not only you, I… think every day… about things… feelings… I hate that… I don't want to feel."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's fight."

* * *

"Sir, where are you going right now, it's almost midnight?" A worried Ashiya asked.

"I have to do something" I replied, not wanting to tell him what I was going to do.

"Can you bring me some chips from the store?" Urushihara asked why playing in his computer.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just ask for food when you don't even work?" Ashiya yelled at Urushihara.

"Geez calm down, will you? I just wanted to eat something…" Urushihara replied.

"That's why! You always eat!"

Ashiya and Urushihara, both were once great demon generals that vowed to serve me and follow my orders. Ashiya used to be called Alsiel, perhaps the best strategist I have ever had and Urushihara used to be called Lucifer, a cunning demon general that loved destruction and death. Yes, Urushihara was the one who led the army that invaded Emi's hometown and killed her father, but as the demon lord I take full responsibility for that. Now look at us, Urushihara and Ashiya are always fighting over non senses and I pass almost all day, six day per week, working in a fast-food restaurant to make a living for us.

I don't have time for this. I opened the door and left the demon castle, I still hear them fight even though I am in the street… I have a date with destiny now.

* * *

"You are late." Emi said while I entered the old building. I had to walk for 20 minutes to get here; I didn't want to use Dullahan II. I just wanted to walk.

"Sorry. Let's do this" I said while I was gathering my demonic power, I don't have enough to shift into my demon form, but it will be enough to put a good fight to Emi.

"You won't transform into your demon form?" Emi asked.

"I don't have enough demonic powers" I said coldly.

"Well then, I won't use my full powers" Emi said.

"Wait, what?! Use your powers damn it! We are here to settle this for once!" I yelled. I was mad. Minutes prior our fight and she decided to be nice to me. She never was this nice to me before when we were at 'peace'.

"I won't use them because you won't use them. Our true fight has to be with both of us at full power, I can't call myself a hero if I defeat a weakling like you" Now that's the Emi I know!

"Okay then. But we will still fight right? Not seriously, but I need a good fight now" I, stupidly, said.

"Uh yes. I need one too. Just to cool down."

It seems we both need this, to reassure our sentiments towards each other. The fight for our sentiments has begun.

"Okay then." I summoned my demon sword.

"Right." She summoned her holy sword, better half.

"…"

"…"

Silence. Total silence. Is she avoiding my eyes?

Suddenly, Emi leaped forward, her sword at hand, pointing at me. I reacted and blocked it with my sword. She jumped back, takes a brief glance at me. First time her eyes meet mine since I came here… she's been avoiding my eyes, while I can't stop watching her!

Maybe she realized I have been watching her because she…

"Stop! Don't look at me with those eyes!" She leaped forward again, her eyes full of hatred.

* * *

I can't see him in his eyes… I just can't see his beautiful red eyes… if I catch a brief glance of them I will doubt of this fight! And I don't want to… I don't want these feelings… I don't want to feel too.

I leaped forward again, I am full of hate towards Maou, for making me doubt! For making me feel feelings I didn't want to!

CLAASH

He barely blocked me this time. Again, I retire to plan a new attack, but he runs to me at full speed, his demonic sword dangerously pointed at my feet!

* * *

Something changed in this fight. Something changed in our minds and hearts. I see hate in her eyes… well, thank you Emi! For making me realize there can't be something between us! Not like I wanted! I never did! These emotions are just temporal, due to this weak human body! But not anymore! I will kill you right here, to prove myself wrong!

I. Don't. Like. You!

I started to run after her, my sword at my hand; I am aiming for her feet. Hey! I am Demon Lord; I don't have to fight fair! Thanks for making me realize, Emi!

She jumped.

She avoided my strike by jumping, for the momentum I couldn't stop running. I felt a great pain coming from behind my head! While I was trying to stop, she kicked me in the head! The strike was hard enough for making me fly and hit some old boxes.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

She might be as beautiful as an angel, but her strength is that of a demon!

I like this. This pain, I feel attracted to it! It just makes me want to continue fighting!

I created some condensed magic balls in my free hand and threw it to Emi. She tried to stop it with her sword, but I put quite a lot of power in that shot! She won't be able to stop it!

BOOM

She hit it with her sword, but the second my energy ball crashed with her sword a big explosion occurred, making everything tremble.

Lots of dust. No movements.

"Is that all?!" I yelled, angry for this short battle.

"Is this everything you have to give? HAHAHAHAHA! I expected more from the hero who almost killed me in Ente Isla!"

No signs of life from Emi, is she dead? Finally… I proved myself wrong… I don't love her.

"ARRRRGGGHHH"

"Uh?!" I turned around to see a battered Emi charging towards me with her sword glowing dangerously, full of holy power! That is dangerous, a one-hit move to kill me! I need to do something quick! I will move the rest of my demonic powers to my sword! Should be enough to block her sword… maybe… Here she comes!

KA-PLOCK-TRREK.

BOOOOM

My demonic sword lies shattered on the floor, I managed to block that killer move but my sword didn't resist it! Apparently the holy power flowed through my demonic sword and broke it from inside. The amount of holy power and demonic power released at the moment that our swords met damaged me heavily, but I am still managing to stand up… barely. Uh? Emi? She… she is falling backwards!

"Emi!" I yelled while I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, maybe I overdid it because I couldn't keep my balance and I ended up falling on my butt while having Emi on my arms!

She has fainted, she must have been damaged with the amount of powers released from our swords, same like me, but she didn't resist it. Well, she did get heavy damage from my condensed energy ball I threw moments ago…

Blood is coming from her head; her whole forehead has blood… Emi… I didn't want to kill your dad… now that I think about it; I didn't want to do all that… I want to forget everything I did…

"Maou…"

She called me! She woke up!

"Emi, don't talk, you fainted. I will take you to the hospital now." I tried to stand up but it looks like the damage from the battle was heavier than I thought! I can't stand up, yet.

"Why are you so nice, Maou? I want to forgive you, for everything you did… but I just can't… I really want to forget. To start a new life…"

She wants to forgive me… I can't let her do that.

"Don't. You can't forgive me." I said seriously, I felt pain when I said those words, but I really can't let her forgive me.

"Uh?"

"You can't forgive me. Everything I did, there isn't something I can do, for Ente Isla, for you… to forgive. There just isn't… doesn't matter how sorry I feel, how much regrets I have. I can't let you forgive me. I killed your dad, Emi… you can't forget that" I feel my eyes watering. Damn it, I have to continue even though I don't want to cry.

"Maou…I…" She looks like she is about to cry too, but she is holding her tears, she is stronger than me.

"I am haunted, Emi. Haunted, for everything I did! For everything I did to you! I am dying, little by little, every day, without anyone knowing, without you knowing. Just me, I know, I can feel it. I can feel myself dying from inside… every time I remember what I did to you… to you…" I am trembling now.

"Maou… please…"

"That's why, I know there isn't anything I can do to pay you back, there really isn't, I just realized it."

She is crying now… damn…

"Don't cry please, I hate to see you crying. And even more when I am the one who caused it. I… my life is yours, Emi. Kill me, if that makes you feel better. You won; I want to see you happy, even if that means my death." There! I said it… no going back now. Got to pay for everything I did, and the only fair price is my death. For Emi, I will die.

"Idiot! Stupid! Stupid…stupid…"

Uh… what? She is crying even more now, she shoved her face on my chest, she sobbing heavily.

"Emi…"

"I don't want to kill you?! Don't you realize!? I can't kill you! Even if I want! My desire to kill you isn't that strong anymore… love… love has filled me instead!" She yelled mid cries. She said love?!

"Emi…" I… can't say more than her name… I am stupid…

She looks at me with her beautiful green eyes, those eyes that send my heart aflutter, I don't see any hate now… I see desire… she is approaching me! Her face is getting closer! Her lips… such a beautiful sight.

Unconsciously I start to get closer too, slowly, until our lips crashed… I am kissing the hero! I can't explain the amount of feelings I am experiencing now. I can't… explain it… I just can say that my chest fills lighter now! Like if I had been lifting weights all this time, and someone is taking them away from me…

Her lips… I can taste them… her blood… her warmth… I can feel everything… I don't want it to stop! It was a sweet kiss.

Although… nothing lasts forever. She pulls her head, and just stares at me. Those eyes, I never have seen them this close… but she is still crying a little. I can see her tears.

I move both my hands to her face, with delicacy, to swipe her tears. I moved my hands from her eyes, and I started to feel her whole face, slowly, like her face is made of glass, a weak glass that a little pressure will be enough to break it. I move my fingers to trace the shape of her face. I moved my hands and I started feeling her lips with my fingers, I moved them to trace her whole lips, she moans. She moaned?!

"I… want more than your fingers on my lips" She said, she is blushing heavily! Said no more, please!

I moved away my hands, and crashed my lips onto hers, forcefully, with passion! She moaned again. Argh… what is this?! It isn't like me… her moans… are driving me crazy! I feel her tongue playing with mine, I move my tongue to let her in, and I start moving it, feeling every place of her mouth with it as well.

After some seconds of passionate kissing, we both pulled away, not letting our eyes separate.

"This is wrong" I said, smirking, while I watch her and every facial expression, trying to find any proof of regrets. I am stupid… I think we both showed our sentiments with those kisses… but I can't stop my doubts you know? It is normal, after years of fighting, it is humane. Humane? I am a demon! Forget it…

"I know… fufu…" she laughed! What a nice laugher!

"But…" oh… she put a serious face… I knew it…

"I am willing to forget all this happened if you are feeling regrets" I said, interrupting her, every word that came out of my mouth was like a stab with a holy sword.

"I don't want you to forget! I don't want to forget!" She said angrily

"Then…" for first time since we started kissing I moved my eyes away from hers to see the remnants of our fight. We really did a number to this building, crates broken, windows shattered, cracks in all the walls, and a big hole where my energy ball and her sword collided.

"I can't forget for what you did back there…" she said, those words… I bet they are ten times more painful than what that strike of her holy sword before would have been.

"Okay then…" I tried to stand up, but she stopped me from doing it. I really don't understand her!

"Wait! I can't forgive The Demon Lord Satan." She said, while trying to get my eyes meet hers with her hands with no avail… I like the feeling of her hands in my face. But I can't see her eyes now. She is persistent.

I finally gave in and looked her directly into her eyes.

"But I can forgive Maou Sadao." She said with a low voice, almost seductive. Wait, what?! Damn! That's all I wanted to hear! There is a chance!

"Emi… I…"

"Shut up and kiss me. Will you, silly demon lord?"

Say no more!

I kissed her again, with even more passion than the one before.

A kiss that lasted for 3 minutes, just stopping to get some air, but honestly, I felt it lasted less than 10 seconds. Our tongues were deep in an endless dance, feeling each other mouth. Some wet noises could be heard every now and then.

There is something I am wondering though, while I was kissing Emi… everything accelerated in me. My heart, even though we stopped kissing won't slow down! My mind accelerated too, my thoughts… what are we now? Is this just temporal? I don't want that… when we get back to…

"Maou" Emi asked me, interrupting my train of thoughts, looks like she was thinking hard as well.

"Yes?" I replied. I can't believe how relaxed, yet loving, the voice coming from me sounded, and it looks like even Emi was startled.

"… When we get back to Ente Isla, we will have to fight again? Won't we? I don't… I don't… want…"

I see… I interrupted her now.

"Then let's not go back there. I don't want to fight you anymore. I will forget everything in Ente Isla, just for you…" I said, nervously, maybe I am starting to freak her out with all this sweetness! But I am just too moved from those kisses… I have to calm down.

"Will you really do that? What about Ashiya, Urushihara, and the rest of the demons back there?"

"I don't care about those demons anymore. I care about you. Urushihara looks like he loves his life as a NEET, and he is even searching for ways of making money through the Internet. Something about being a programmer… I don't know. And Ashiya is loyal to me, and will accept everything I say. He might feel sad at first, but he will eventually give in. He doesn't admit it, like I didn't before, but he is starting to like this peaceful life we are taking."

"I see… then let's not go back there!" She said, while hugging me.

I love this, I hugged her back, and we both stayed in a tight embrace, forgetting about everything, what matters is this moment.

"Maou…"

"Yes, Emi?"

"I… I think I love you…"

!

"I think I love you too." I replied while a hugged her even stronger, causing her to whimper. That was a cute sound.

We stayed like that for almost an hour, not saying a thing, just hugging. I seriously wasn't thinking about anything, just about Emi, but it looks like she was thinking about something because she started to stir, I let her go and she looks right in my eyes.

"What are we going to do now?"

"What?" Well… I don't know what to do now… I wish we can just stay like this forever, but nothing lasts forever.

"About this, this… what are Ashiya, Urushihara and Suzuno going to say? What are the people from Ente isle who come here going to say about this? The hero and demon lord, dating…"

Is true, this can be troublesome, why do we care about others opinions though? Always, humans are characterized for caring more about others opinions than their own. Humans… huh? Then again, I am not a human.

"Fuck them." I said, simply, slightly annoyed to them.

"Hey!" She lightly hits me in my chest, she is too cute… I am seeing a new side from her now.

"I already told you, Ashiya will get used to it. He is starting to like this peaceful life without him knowing it, and Urushihara is really happy with his computer, doing nothing. I will buy him a better computer soon so he can start working on his ideas about programming with it soon. That will keep his mouth closed for a while. Now, the people from the church will be a problem… hmm…"

I started to think about it… they did send an assassin to kill us both Emi and me before… so what if… Emi interrupted my thoughts again.

"I will let the church know we won't be a problem to them. That we will stay quietly here, that we won't go back there and that they can do whatever they want. They can continue sending assassins, we will deal with every one of them, but we won't interfere with their plans, not you, not me. I hope that will keep them calm. But I just can't… forget the people from Ente Isle, they all trusted in me… I can't let them suffer in the church's hands…"

"Emi, why…?"

"Why?! I am not like that Maou!" She is getting angry.

"I mean, why do we… I mean you, why do you have to take responsibility of everything?"

"I… I don't know"

"Don't worry about Ente Isle, they think we both are dead anyway, don't they? Only the church and your hero friends know that we are still alive. Let's forget about them. If the church continues doing what they are doing, they will be digging their own grave. I have seen a new side from humans, they are persistent, they have pride, they love liberty, and they can do crazy things to those who try to take it away from them. I learned that in the hard way, didn't I? You and the rest of the humans got me surrounded in my castle. They just need another hero."

"That's why I should…"

"No Emi. Our time has passed. Let destiny take care of it now. Like I said, humans won't let the church take their liberty. Yes, there are dark years to come for them with the church doing what they are doing. Suppressing liberty and marking those with visionary ideas like heretics. This world already went through that. And Ente Isla will go through it too, let them stir the wheels of destiny, the people from Ente Isla. Eventually, like it happened here in this world, a group of people will stand up against the church, and will regain liberty."

"But I don't want the church to get crushed either… I was raised by them!"

Emi, so good, thinking about everybody instead of her… I am demon. And I want you… I can't let you suffer about those stuffs… I love you after all.

"The church won't disappear."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, but if everything goes like it happened here then the church won't disappear."

"What happened here?"

"After humans here started to fight against the church and its rules, they separated from the church and founded their own church. They still followed the same god, but they had different points of view. They coexisted, they still do, the new and the old church. They called the new church here Protestant church, they abolished the old church rules and made them more flexible, and they started to give less importance to other saints, they focused solely on their god. The Protestant church eventually got stronger than the old church, but they still didn't crush it. Like I said, they coexisted, they still do. Even now, the old church in this world is starting to give in some old fashioned ideas and started to accept technology."

"Really? I can feel a bit safer now… thanks… I just hope everything turns out good there in Ente Isla… I don't want to see them warring."

"They will war, humans always war for everything. They are worse than demons in that, but you got to know and accept that you can't do everything for them. Doesn't matter how hard you try to avoid a war, war will eventually come to them. People will different ideas, people of different races, will start to fight for their own good, and eventually peace will be reached. That, I can bet."

She starts to gaze at me hard with a serious face… what did I say now?

"What?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"How do you know all this? It seems you know more about humans than me, or them for that matter."

"Well, when I came here I started to read a lot of books, you know? To fit well here, after reading a little about the church here in this world I got a bit interested, and I started to read more about it. This world and that world isn't that different Emi, they will follow, not the same, but similar paths."

"But here we don't have demons! What about your demons in there?! How many demons are there anyway?!"

"I told you before, didn't I? When humans war, do they send all their army at once?"

"What?!" She practically yelled

"So you are telling there are still demons there?! How many?!"

She is getting angry!

"I can't tell you how many because even I don't know. There are still a few, to form a good sized army that will give problems to the people in Ente Isle"

Damn… that didn't go well, she is about to explode!

"So you are telling me there will be another huge war against demons in Ente isle?! I can't oversee that!"

Got to fix this now! She is starting to stand up.

"Wait!" I pulled her and hugged her.

"You know why I didn't send those demons to war even though we were getting crushed?" I started to massage her scalp, I like the feeling of her hair between my fingers.

"Uh?" I got her attention, I stopped hugging her and she faces me, eager for me to explain what I am saying.

"Those demons are young demons, demons with different thoughts than those who fought. Those are child demons, so to speak, children who hated the war because we… I was sending their parents to perish. They hated the war, and they wanted it to stop, we had a few problems with them. I was planning to deal with them later and made them war, but now that I left them I can assure you they will want to stop any future wars between humans and them. The radical demons who hated humans died in battle anyway, most of them. Now the great majority, the 90% of demons left want peace, the rest will have to either cope with their wishes or perish. Even when I was there as a full demon lord, I knew it would be really hard to switch their pacifist mind and make them fight. I assure you again, there isn't a demon crazy or powerful enough like me to try and make them war. I am more worried about what the radical church of yours will do to them anyway."

"What?!" She asked

"The church won't let the demons in peace; they will start hunting them when they realize they are still quite a few demons left. Demons there aren't dumb, and they know that facing humans without a good training will mean their annihilation. Demons will retire, and form a new society separated from humans. Eventually, humans will even forget about demons and the church will start to hide any proof about their existence to humanity new generation, in a way that, humans will start to believe demons are a matter of imagination and scary legends and myths, like here in this world."

"You are making me feel bad, you dumb." She said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. You made me said all this nonsense."

"Don't. Thank you for sharing this with me, it made me feel less worried. If everything you said happens, then I don't have to worry about them. I will let them choose their path, and I will stay here… with you." She blushed hard when she said that last two words.

"Damn it." I said

"Wh-wh-what?!"

"Why you do this?"

"What do you mean?!" She is getting annoyed, I love her annoyed face.

"Being a cutie." I said while I slightly pull her nose with my hand

"Stupid Maou." She looks away, blushing harder.

"Maybe…" I grabbed her face and made her look directly into my eyes

"…"

She is wordless, and she is blushing hard!

"If you continue to blush like that your face will match your hair color."

"R-really?! You are dumb." She tries to look away but I grabbed her face a little bit stronger, making her look at me.

"I love the color of your hair; therefore I would love to see your face red… for me specially." I said while I inclined a little to give her a quick kiss. Her lips… are too soft, and that taste of blood is quite a turn on for me… really weird, huh?

"…anyway… what time is it?" She asked looking even redder than before

"I don't know… we have been here for almost 4 hours now… it is almost 5 am." I said while I took her into my arms, hugging her, she hugs me back and puts her head on my chest, I love this…

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I just explained you all this, Emi"

"I mean! How are we going to act in front of others?"

"I would love to just kiss you in front of everyone whenever I feel like" I said, slightly annoyed for all this obstacles in our in-public relationship.

"… me too, but we can't do that..."

"I know… let's act normal in front of other people, for the next couple of days at least until we figure out something."

"What are we anyway…?" she asks blushing hard

My time to blush.

"Whatever you want us to be, Emi. Lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, I don't care. I just want to be with you, that's all I ask."

That was my honest answer, I really don't care about what are we to others, and I just care about finally having this hero in my arms… I am a greedy Demon, huh?

"Silly…" she blushed harder

"For me, you are my girl. Mine."

"Now that sounds like a demon, just taking away what you want, don't you?"

I smirk at her

"Is that a problem?" I got closer to her and kiss her.

We pulled away, she is blushing hard.

"Not at all" she said while she suddenly crashed her lips to mine, a hunger kiss with passion, I fall on my back while she place herself on top of me, I just gave in and started to kiss her back, she moans… damn… that makes me do bold things, Emi…

I placed my hands on her hips, and I started to fondle them, she moaned again.

"Maou…"

"Emi…"

I… I am not the type of guys who like to boast about their… 'Gift'… but there is no way in hell she isn't feeling my penis underneath her, like I can perfectly feel her hotness through my trousers. And there isn't a way she can't be feeling it when I am moving my penis in a way it is 'knocking' in her entrance.

She moans again. At this pace we will go into it! I… I am honestly nervous. I don't have any experience in this, someone will think that, as a demon Lord, I had lots of sexual slaves, that is true, but honestly I was so focused on getting stronger and conquering Ente Isle that I barely had time for that and ignored them.

I have to show dominance, and not by peeing her like today's youth say…

I stopped kissing her, and she made a cute sound, like wanting to complain, but stops suddenly when I moved my lips to her neck, she instead did a long and deep moan.

"Maou… kyaah"

What a cute sound… this is driving me crazy! I started to kiss her with more passion on her neck, biting a little bit there and there, leaving some marks, she will have some hickeys later… I will make sure about it! This will be my way of 'marking' my territory to show 'dominance'.

"Ahh… Maou… yesss"

She is moaning even stronger, now my penis is fully powered, and is 'knocking' even harder at her. Emi sensed that of course, and she trembles a little bit while moaning harder. Emi suddenly started grinding me!

Is my turn to moan.

"Argh… Emi… please"

We are practically doing it now, with clothes sadly. The hotness in her crotch is even more intense now, and I feel I will cum if we continue doing this! I wonder if she is feeling the same…

I want her to feel it.

Suddenly, being my only 'alert' a deep grunt, I moved my arms onto her butt and squeezed it hard.

"Kyaah ahh ahh… Maou…" she moaned even stronger now! Yes! Oh yes! Her moans… damn… I didn't know she had this power on me!

But if I want her to feel what I am feeling, I will have to do it quick. Amazingly, I am on my edge! I am about to cum with just this grinding we are doing, all this friction combined with her hotness would be enough for any man to cum. I got to make my 'killer' move, she is moving uncontrollably, and she must be on her edge as well. She just needs… a…

"Kyaah damn! God! Maou!" she moaned even harder, I am sure that can be heard from the street, but I don't care! What I did is that while my hands were feeling her amazing butt, I lifted her whole waist and plunged it down while I moved mine upward to meet with hers, I did that a couple of times. Anyone would call it rough sex, 'in, out, in, out', until…

"Oh my god, what is this! Oh don't stop, damn! Maouuu!" Suddenly I felt wetness in mine crotch, some intensely hot, wetness! Those moans combined with that feeling there in my crotch was enough to make me cum as well!

"Argghhh! Emi! I… arrghhh... Ahhh… Ahhh"

I cummed, hardly, I got to admit, in this whole time being a full human, this was my third time cumming, but it was the first one to be so intense! And I feel that it won't be the last one!

Emi collapsed on me, and started to gasp hard while her face was on my chest, I am gasping hard as well, this was intense! And it even wasn't the 'full' thing! I can't wait to do that… but I can't force Emi to do it… not now… damn I am truly a demon…

"Emi…" I called her, I just wanted to comment on how good this felt but it looks that she had another plans…

She raised her head and kissed me full on the lips, and intense kiss full of lust and passion.

After a couple of seconds she pulled away.

"Don't say anything… let's be like this… for a couple… of minutes… please…" she couldn't even speak without gasping every couple of words! Hahaha! She is feeling the same as me…

I answered her by hugging her tighter.

We stayed like this for like 20 minutes, in a tight embrace, just our breaths could be heard, and the occasional bird singing, signaling the start of the day. Damn… the day is about to start… that means work! I start in a couple of hours, and will get out at 4pm. I don't think I will be able to be away from Emi a whole work day… listen to me… who would have thought I would depend on her so hard after we confessed our love?… love…

I heard a car door closing from outside this building. Damn! I thought this was an abandoned building! Oh boy! They can't see us like this! My shirt is ripped, same is for Emi's blouse, and I can even see parts of her bra and her tasty stomach… damn Maou! Is not time for that! Not to mention our pants, both are ripped as well and there is a really visible wet and sticky spot in both our crotches! I need to tell Emi there are people coming!

"Damn! Maou!" looks like she heard them!

"Yes! There are people coming!" I told her but…

"Alas-ramus is about to wake up!"

Huh…

"Wait?! What?! People coming!" She said while she stood up! She looked to the door and heard the sound of people talking, then she looks at me, at my chest, at my crotch and the evident wet mark on it, she blushes hard, and then starts to check herself! And again stops at the wet spot in her pants and blushes even harder!

"What are we going to do, Maou!" she practical yelled

"Shut up! They will listen to you!" I told her keeping my voice down

"But!..."

"Shhh!" I told her to shut up because I wanted to see if the people outside listened her yell.

"Hahaha this old building will be good for your business! It is in a good state, it is just dusty and dirty." The first man said.

"I hope you are right, I am really interested on it" The second man spoke; it seems he is like a business man with that elegant accent.

"Wait! I think heard someone yell inside!" A third man spoke; maybe friends with the first one.

"What?! No one is supposed to be inside!"

"It must be some homeless people"

"Please don't get angry, sir. We will take them out right away so you can check the building without problems! Let's go you!"

"Y-yes!"

Damn, it looks like there are three of them. Two plan to show this building to some type of business man. The man said the building was in good state, just dirty… Well it certainly was in a good state! But not anymore!

"Maou!" Emi pulled my hands, trying to tell me to run with her! But that won't be enough, we can't get out into the street in our state! Her underwear is visible and we both have a huge wet spot in our ripped pants! We can't run away! The only choice is… yes… I can do it… but I will be left with nothing.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Not even enough to make some water boil… but this is an emergency!

"Wait Emi!" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me

"We can't wait!" she yelled!

"Hey! Who is there! Get out immediately!" looks like they confirmed someone was in here when we yelled! Is now or never!

"Shut up!" I yelled to Emi while I hugged her and teleported us to her house, using the last bit of magic I had on me.

* * *

 **Author Note: _Not too shabby, heh? Please, review, comment, follow and favorite!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Like I said, I edited the previous chapter and made it shorter. Don't you think 12k words for the first chapter wasn't a bit too much? Anyway, like I promised, for doing that bold move I will upload the second chapter today! Sorry for the troubles I caused!_**

"Hey! Who is there! Get out immediately!" looks like they confirmed someone was in here when we yelled! Is now or never!

"Shut up!" I yelled to Emi while I hugged her and teleported us to her house, using the last bit of magic I had on me.

* * *

We both appeared in front of her apartment. Emi had her eyes closed and opened them when she felt we got out safe.

"What the..." she said, she was speechless.

I checked the street to see if anyone was there, no one was! It is like 5:20 am though; people will start to get into the streets soon!

"Open the door, Emi!"

"Yes!"

Emi opened the door and we both got in her apartment, we both were gasping hard, having just avoided a really awkward meeting with three strangers in that old building.

"What did you…" looks like Emi is so shocked she hasn't realized.

"I used the last bit of magic I had to move us here… now you can say I am a human because I have zero magic on me… not even enough… to make a cup move or boil a cup of water… I will need to replenish it soon… I can't be without magic…"

"I… I… see… hahahaha!" she started to laugh, what a weird hero…

"What's so funny? We almost got caught there!"

"That's funny! We both were so busy doing… oh…" she got quiet and started to blush hard and looked away.

"What were we doing, Emi?" I asked, teasing her, we both cummed back in there! And it was the best sensation I have ever felt, and I am sure it was the same to her!

"Shut up!" she started to punch me! She is so cute, I grabbed her fist and pulled her into another tight hug, she stayed still.

"Let's just agree… it was the best moment of our life… yet…" I said while hugging her.

"Y-y-yeah… wait, what? What do you mean by 'yet'" she said while looking me nervously.

I just smirked and patted her head. She closed her eyes while I did it; she is just so cute…

I started to move in the hall, going to her kitchen; I needed a glass of water.

"W-w-wait! Where are you going?!" she yelled while running to catch me.

"I just need a glass of water" I said

"Ohh"

"I feel exhausted for what we did there. And I am not talking about the fight" I said while I smirked at her, she blushed.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hahaha" I just laughed while I drank the water, hell, I needed this.

"Anyway, you said Alas-ramus was about to wake up?"

"Oh my! Is true!" she rushed to her room to check our 'daughter', yes… Alas-Ramus is a little girl that came from a yessod fragment I planted besides my throne when I was a demon Lord, when the seed sprouted, a big Apple came out, and Emi's mother teleported it to me. Emi's mother is an angel and the one who rescued me when I was little from dying. When I asked her why she saved she said she did because she never saw a demon crying. I was crying when he found me, I was dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it! Emi's mother took care of me until I recovered; she told me a lot of stories about the world. I heard about humans for the first time from Emi's mother and she was the one who first called me 'Great Demon King Satan'. That angel, Emi's mother, made me interested in humans. You can say I started my plans of conquering humans after I met that angel. I never knew why called me Great Demon King Satan… of course I never knew that angel was the mother of the hero that one day would defeat me, before leaving me for good she gave me a fragment, the yessod fragment, and told me to plant it whenever I want and protect it. I was really startled at first when I first saw Alas-Ramus, but I was even more startled when she called me her father and she called Emi her mother! She called me her father because I was the one who planted her, so technically I am her father. But she called Emi her mother because her sword, better half, the sword is inside Emi, and that sword is made from the same yessod fragment as Alas-Ramus. We both were annoyed when she first called us her mother and father, but she was just so cute we agreed to go out together and act as a family just for her, now that Emi and I can be seriously together we can seriously go out as a family now!

"Shit!" Emi said before she opened the door to her room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worried while I approached her.

"I can't let her see me in this state! I… I am filthy!" her back is pointing at me, I checked her whole body, her legs, well, the part of her legs that were visible due to her pant being ripped, her butt… that amazing butt I just squeezed moments ago, it certainly felt great in my hands. Her beautiful, dirty and messy long hair… I love her hair…

I got closer and hugged her from behind; she froze for a moment but almost melted when I spoke to her near her ear…

"Filthy with what?" I seductively asked, wanting her to say to me we were both filthy with our cum…

"I-I… with dirt… yes… we fought you know?" she avoided my question, but I still asked her again

"And what more?" I asked her while nibbling her ear.

"Ahh… oh… and our… our… wait no!" she pushed me!

Hahahaha! She is blushing heavily!

"Don't make me say it!" she said angrily in a low deep voice while blushing.

"Come on...please" I really wanted her to say it, I love to tease her.

"No! I can't say it!" she looked away nervously.

Well, enough teasing I guess

"Okay, go and take a quick shower so I can take one too" I told her

"O-okay!" She said while she went for to her bathroom to shower, but I got a better idea!

I grabbed her arm.

"Or we can both take a bath at the same time. If we shower separately we would have to take quick showers, meanwhile if we do it together we can take a longer shower." I said seductively.

"I… I…" it looks like she is considering it! Yes! Even though I felt her hotness and butt, I wanted to see her naked! I know we both want to see us naked! I know it because she quickly ogles my crotch and looked to my eyes nervously! Please say yes!

"NOO! I am not ready!" she yelled while opening the door to the bathroom and closing it

Damn.

"Please, Emi! Don't you think you are being unfair?"

"I don't! Please stop arguing! My… my heart… I am not ready!" she yelled. Okay then, I won't push her, I will take this slowly, as slow as she wants… we can continue doing what we did always if she isn't ready for the full 'act'… I hope…

"Ah… okay then… sweetie… "I said, hoping to tease her a bit more with that 'sweetie'

Looks like it worked because I heard some sudden noises coming from inside, like things falling to the floor. Hahaha! I love her…

"What-what did you say?!" she asked me.

"What, sweetie?" Hell, I can't stop teasing her.

"I-I-I!" Hahaha! Looks like she is speechless again!

"I will make you breakfast, hurry up, sweetie!" I teased her a little more while I walked to the kitchen.

"Ahhh?! Yes!" she yelled. Hahaha! Geez… she will wake up Alas Ramus if she yells like that! I can't let her see me in this state either, you know? Hurry up, Emi!

I opened her fridge, damn; she has a lot of food here! We have never had a full refrigerator back in the demon castle! So many food! Even though Ashiya is the one who does the cooking in the demon castle, I can still make a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon. That would be nice for us!

Oh damn… Ashiya! He must be dead worried! I searched for my cellphone in my pants to call him… found it!

"Damn it" I muttered. It was broken! Well, it obviously would be after everything we did back in there… Ashiya will have to suck it up while I get another phone to call him. I can't use Emi's because he will start to ask questions about why I was using her phone… I will use Chiho's when I get back to work in an hour and a half.

Chiho… explaining my relationship with Emi to her will be hard! I know she is in love with me, she confessed to me but I didn't give an answer, she said she would wait for me… Honestly I never thought of Chiho anymore than that of a close disciple to me, like a little sister or a niece. She is still in high school and she looks to me like a role model, asking me for opinions in everything… it will be hard to break the news down to her in a way to not damage her… maybe I can… delete… no! There must be another way! Now I need to make breakfast for me, and my two girls! My two girls… I like how that sounds…

* * *

Maou… what we did there in that old building… not the fight… but the aftermath of it… our confessing… I feel happy…

I, Emi Yusa, was thinking hard about everything that happened this night; I certainly didn't see it coming! I had my goal set in killing you, Maou… I was confused with my feelings; I never wanted to kill you. At the beginning yes, when I got in this world I just wanted to kill you and get back to Ente Isle. But then I saw your way of living, I pity you at first, but I saw you were good, caring… to other people. I thought it was all a play at the beginning, but I saw it was real. You even were nice to me, and I started to feel doubts inside me… I started to feel I didn't want to kill you, but to watch you closely… interested in you. Maybe I didn't realize until now, but I can say that was the beginning of my love to you, I was nervous, I hated that feeling, and I tried to thwart it with my insults to you… but you still were nice to me even if I insulted you horribly. Well, of course, there were times you answered back with more insults, but that was just after I had insulted you a lot. You really did have a lot of patience in me. You even risked your life in saving me against Sariel… I… I really think I am in love of Maou…

"Maou…" I muttered while I was thinking about him and about what we did later… all those intense feelings, love, lust, desire, and that great ending where we both… we both… I just can't say it! Agh… it was great… it really was… and we really never 'did it'… I will die of pleasure when we finally get on the act…

"Kyaah!" I squealed when I realized where my left hand had been. Without knowing, my hand was circling my clitoris! Damn! I am still too sticky down there! The whole area around my vagina is so sticky, and it isn't just my… stickiness, Maou's as well! Agh! Our cloths had been ripped, and our juices barely had an 'obstacle' to reach each other, although it wasn't that much, it was still something!

"Ahh…" I moaned?! Damn it! I am still playing with myself! Calm down, Emi! Wash yourself and get out of here!

After a couple of minutes I hopped out of the shower, I stared for a little while at the bath tub.

"I would love to take a long bath…" I muttered sadly. I actually considered Maou's offer of showering together… but I can't let him see me naked. I am not sure about my small breasts… compared to Chiho's humungous ones.

"But I don't have time for it! Maou has to shower too!" I quickly, without even checking myself at the mirror, took out a towel from the drawer and started to dry myself.

"Mmmm…" I moaned again?! What the fuck! Oh geez! I was rubbing myself down there with my towel! Calm down and focus, Emi! Dress up! Wait, what?

"Cl… cl… clothes?" I barely said that word, every letter was hard to pronounce! Damn! I had forgotten my cloths! Thanks to that Maou! Geez! It's his fault for playing the card of a ladies man! He really can be seductive when he wants! A part of me wanted to hop in the shower with him… see every part of his body… it wasn't enough to feel it. And god, I did feel it in that building! Even though we had our cloths on, I could feel his thing, his length and width… it was really hot and hard!

"Shit!" Stop Emi! There is no time to fantasize! I need my clothes! Damn… I can only ask Maou for them… but… he will see my underwear and everything! I don't want that! Not yet! I know I am being silly since he took a good view of my bra before but seeing my neat underwear was different! In a whole new level!

"Damn…" I leaned my head towards the door and started to hit myself lightly.

"I can't ask him to bring my clothes… I will die in shame. Damn it, Maou!"

Maybe… yes! My apartment isn't that big, if I open the door and run through the hallway to my room I might make it in time to not let Maou see me naked! Yes! I need to take that risk! I will be dead if he sees my underwear!

* * *

Emi didn't take her clothes…

"Hahahahaha!" I, Maou, was truly enjoying myself when I realized Emi didn't take her clothes to the bathroom when she went inside to take a shower.

"She will have to call me to get her clothes, and I will see her underwear! Hahaha!" Sheesh… I am such a pervert! But it's her fault! She is driving me crazy!

Maybe… I can play my bold card again and tell her I will only get her clothes if she let me see her while she is changing! Hahaha! Or maybe I can suggest her to let me help her change since I know she must be too tired for the hassle of changing into them herself!

"Hehehehe" I laughed with perversion and I heard the sound of a door open slowly.

"Uh?" That must be Emi! Damn it! She didn't want me to get her clothes! She must have been too embarrassed to ask me! Damn!

Oh wait! I might catch a glimpse of her naked!

"… Yesss " I muttered while I tip-toed to the hallway connecting the living room and the bathroom and her room. The bath room was at the right side of the hallway while her room was at the very end, there is no way I won't be able to catch a brief glimpse of her naked body! Damn… I am a pervert.

I continued walking without caring of my surroundings, and I pushed aside a small clock and it fell down!

"…"

I hopped Emi didn't hear that… I listened if she had… and she did! I hear strong _thumps_ on the floor! She is running! Damn!

I ran as well and jumped to get in the hallway faster.

"Damn you! No Maou please!" Emi yelled while she opened the door and shut it down hard!

"…"

Silence. I am speechless.

White… puffy, not so small and not so big. Simply perfect… her butt. I caught a brief glimpse of that amazing butt! All this was worth it! It really was!

"Awww yeeeessss!" I yelled! I am truly happy… geez… this isn't just like me, you know? How… how can I be this easy towards Emi? I suppose I have to be as nervous as her, as embarrassed as her! But every time I see her… I remember that moment when we both were moaning… in the old building… geez calm down, Maou… don't be so pervert towards Emi… you will get her mad and you don't want that! Or maybe… I do?

"Maou Sadao! I will kill you!" Emi yelled while she opened the door, she was wearing something simple yet so cute, a yellow loose tank top and a white small short! Her damp hair sticky to her shoulders and back… so beautiful…

I was mesmerized, Emi's simplicity in clothing is so alluring for me, I was gawking like stupid that I didn't notice her closing the distance and she punched me in the stomach!

I fall down on my butt, this seems… is this a déjà vu?

"What the hell, Emi?! I said while in pain, truly her strength is that of a demon!

"Oh my! Sorry Maou! I… I didn't mean! Wait! You were being a pervert! How much did you see?! Ah?! How much?!" She was getting angrier; her face was too close on mine. Hm? I don't see that much hate on her beautiful green eyes, I do see some annoyance… maybe I should…

What the hell… YOLO like they say

I stole a quick kiss from her! She looks startled and she jerked away! I can't see my face but I know I am blushing a lot! I should not have done that!

"…" she is quiet.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! And… and… I just… I didn't see you naked! I swear!" I stammered. I was nervous!

"I…" she was about to say something but a stronger voice interrupted her.

"Mama?! Mama?! Is that papa?! Papa is here?!" An excited Alas-Ramus yelled from inside Emi's room.

Damn!

"Oh boy…" I said while nervously laughing.

"Damn! I forgot about her! While I was changing she woke up but I tried to make her sleep a little longer so you can take a shower peacefully!"

"A shower!" I yelled while I sprang forward to the bathroom! I can't let Alas see me in this state! I am filthy with lots of things!

"Papa!" Damn! Alas got out of the room!

"HiAlasbyeAlas!" I yelled quickly while closing myself in the bathroom.

"Papa?! Papa?! Come on! Get out of there! I want to play!"

"Fufufu"

I can hear Alas wanting to play with me but I can also hear Emi's laughter! She must be enjoying this!

"I… I…" I can't come up with anything! Help!

"Come now, Alas, daddy needs to shower first! He is filthy and stinky! You can play with him later!" Emi's said.

Why, thank you Emi… I didn't know I was 'stinky'…

"But I want to see papa!" Alas whined.

So cute… I love her… I was broken into pieces when Emi told me Alas was taken away by Gabriel, but it just turned out to be that she has merged with her sword, since both Alas and it are made from the same fragment, she merged with her sword and that helped Emi fend off Gabriel when he was trying to take Alas away. Emi just wanted to show me how you feel when you lost something precious in your life, and certainly Alas was, is, precious to me! It was just a 'taste of your medicine ' since… I took so much precious things from her…

"Aren't you hungry, Alas? Don't you want to eat a yummy breakfast made by papa himself?!" Emi told Alas excitedly, trying to convince her with that!

I certainly put on much work on that breakfast for the three of us! Thanks!

"Made by papa?! Oh yes yes! Hihihihihi" she said while giggling uncontrollably, I hear her little footsteps running to the kitchen!

"Thanks, Emi." I said, gladly we saved Alas the view of me in these ripped filthy clothes! The first thing she would have done is too hug me! And she can't hug me with these clothes!

"Don't worry, I will get you something to wear, I do have some white t-shirts, and a pair of trousers I use for work, they are uni-sex so it will be fine." Emi said. I feel love coming from her voice.

"Thanks, Emi, I love you." I doubted a little when I said those three words. I mean it! But I think I am taking this too fast! Emi might get scared and I don't want that! I must take this slower… I already make her pass through an awkward experience right now when I was a pervert that wanted to see her naked!

"Don't worry… I love you too… dear." I hear her running in the hallway!

What did she said?! Did she say dear?! Damn! That word alone is strong enough to give me energy for this day! Oh crap! It is already 7:15 am! I have work at 8! Got to take a shower quick!

7 minutes passed. I finally showered! It was hard… literally… trying to concentrate in showering when the thoughts of what Emi and I did in the old buildings are still vivid, but I managed to shower… without doing anything indecent… barely… I have never had problems with 'that'… damn it… Emi… Emi…

I turned off the shower and went to get a towel from the drawer; Emi had knocked the door mid-shower telling me she had my clothes, heh, I was nervous, and so was her! Even though she didn't stay in the bathroom more than 5 seconds! She was still in the same room as a naked me, my heart was beating quick! But I managed, somehow.

I was drying myself when I noticed something… something that can give me serious problems… and it was Emi's fault… well I started it… so it is my fault…

"She really did a number on my neck and shoulders, huh?" I said calmly. My whole neck and part of my shoulders are full of hickeys. I just got to cover them with my shirt so anyone can't see it. If I let this visible to public, questions will come! And I don't think I won't be able to answer them correctly when I think about how I got these hickeys and love bites!

"Sheesh. This one is a little nasty." I said while I traced with my index finger a big bluish love bite on my left shoulder, almost on my neck.

Still, I like these… makes me remember I did the same to her! I marked my territory!

"I got to show this to Emi, she will be really embarrassed" I said to myself smirking.

I got to tell her so she can be careful as well! She can't simply go showing all the hickeys and love bites I did to her! And I did a lot! Slightly preoccupied by the way may react I started to change into the clothes Emi had prepared for me…

A plain white shirt and some black trousers.

"It's a little tight"

It really is! Well of course! My body build is different than that of Emi's! She has a slender, fit, well balanced body while I have a normal young adult body, yes, I have a lightly lean body, but I am not that muscular either! Anyway, I am hungry; I need to eat with my girls!

I opened the door and started to walk in the hallway on my way to the kitchen but before I got in the living room a happy Alas Ramus jumped on me!

I got her in my arms and I raised her to my face level.

She giggles

"Hihihi Good morning papa! Let's play!" She said happily while she shoved her face on my chest, moving uncontrollably her head to the right and to the left on my chest while giggling!

"How can I say no to such a cutie like you, eh?!" I said while I raised her even higher and swooped downwards! She loves this because she is giggling uncontrollably, well, then again, she always giggles! She is… so cute… I just want to protect her!

Who could have said a demon lord would fall in love with two cuties?

"Let papa eat, Alas! He has work and he can't be late to it! I am hungry too so come to eat quickly, Maou!" Emi said while she was smiling, I love that smiles of hers!

I never, never want to see her sad or crying.

"Papa has work!? But I want to play!" Alas said with teary eyes

"I do have to work; I hate to turn down cute girls like you! So I promise you I will come as soon as I get out of work and play with you! What do you say?" I said while I started to move her up and down again!

"Hihihi! Okay then! Mama you hear?! Papa promised to play with me!" She started to giggle again while she called out Emi.

"I see! So we are going to have dinner as a family as well!" She said with a bigger smile!

I just stared her, overwhelmed by her beauty.

"What happened, Maou?"

"What's wrong, papa?!"

Uh oh! Looks like I got lost in my thoughts!

"I-I-I was just admiring how beautiful your mama is, Alas! Isn't she really beautiful?!" I said to Alas while I started to tickle her stomach with my nose.

"Hihihi! She really is beautiful, papa!"

"Maou…" looks like Emi was moved by my compliments!

I started to walk with Alas on my arms towards Emi; she is fixed on her spot, just staring at me with loving eyes, full of passion.

I kiss her full on the lips

"Come on now, beauty! I am hungry and I want my two girls with me on the table!" I said while I grabbed Emi's hand, gave her a light tug, and went to the table while having her and my hand locked.

After a nice breakfast where just me and Emi had eaten, because Alas ate her food while I was on the shower, oh! And don't worry! Alas didn't eat bacon! We don't plan to give her so greasy food yet! I had to go to work! I had 15 minutes left to go to work, and I had a 10 minute jogging to do! I have to jog because otherwise it would take double time to reach MgRonald walking from here!

I already bid farewell to Alas, because she had to go and brush her teeth!

I was in front of the exit door inside Emi's apartment, Emi was on my arms and I had them around her waist, I pulled towards me so our lower bodies can be closer! I know it sounds dirty, but I didn't mean it like that!

We stared for a couple of seconds until I kiss her.

"I will see you later; don't cry because I am not with you." I said while I smirked at her.

"You are full of yourself, Maou Sadao! I can survive perfectly a day without you!" She said while laughing, but she was blushing a little.

"Oh really?" I said in a seductive voice while I stole another quick kiss from her.

I pulled away and yet she still had her eyes close and her lips in form of a kiss!

"Haha." I let out a small laughter.

"Uh, what?! Why are you laughing, Maou!" She said while she lightly punched me on my chest.

"Hehe. Because you are just so cute, I saw a whole new personality from you these last 8 hours." I said while I had a small smile on my face.

"Is-is that so? But you aren't sure if you like it, right?" She is nervous? What the hell?! I don't like it?!

"Oh my! You are so wrong!" I said.

"Uh?" She is confused and she is blushing! I love it.

"Doesn't matter how many new personalities you show to me, it will just mean more Emi to love for me. And, hey! You can't say I haven't shown a whole new personality to you, right?" I said while I stole another kiss from her.

"I… I… you are right! You showed me a pervert side from you!" She said huffing.

"Will you tell me you didn't like it?" I said smirking.

"I… I…" she is speechless!

"Hahaha! I love you, Emi. I am so happy; I finally got you in my arms… literally." I said, I really mean it.

"I love you too, dumb!" She said blushing; she hid her face on my shoulder! Hahaha! So cute. Wait! Shoulder?! Hickeys! Oh my! Eleven minutes left to go to work! I don't have time to explain her!

"I-I-I have to go, Emi! I will get late to work!" I said while I let her go from my arms.

I started to open the door. Damn… I can't let her go to work without her knowing about the hickeys!

"Emi!"

"Yes?!" She looks surprised I suddenly screamed her name.

While starting to warm up for my jogging I said

"Check your shoulders will you? We both have some nasty hickeys and love bites we both did to each other hours ago!" I said while I wink to her! She looks nervous and she starts fidgeting her shoulders with her fingers. Damn, I wanted to see more of her reactions but I got to go!

"See ya later! Don't get late to work! Remember to start at 9!"

I said while getting farther with jogging. I gave her a quick glance before I continue and she was a mess trying to see her shoulders to find the hickeys!

I smile, and started to go faster, because I can't get late to work!

* * *

"Maou?"

Oh damn, I can't believe how my life did a 180° in less than 10 hours…

"Hey, Maou?"

I have never felt this happy before, not even when I was told Alas Ramus wasn't taken or when my army started winning back in Ente Isla, I did felt happy then but this level of happiness I am feeling now… it's totally different.

To be honest, when I first saw the girl in that intersection under the rain that turned out to be Emi herself, I thought she was really pretty. Her long red wet hair, her wet clothes, everything was just… sexy, but I quickly turned down those emotions since they were 'human' emotions, and I thought that girl was a normal human and it would have been impossible to try something with her.

How wrong I was! She turned out to be a half human, half angel, with demonic strength.

I was smiling before while I was deep in thought about Emi here in MgRonald, but I bet my smile just got bigger with that thought.

"Maou? What's wrong?"

After I realized that cute girl was Emilia, the hero, I was really surprised, I mean, I had just thought she was cute! But I didn't want to fight with the hero yet, since I could've died if I tried something to her, so I just tried to be nice to let her know I didn't want to fight! But she… she was, she is, stubborn! And as a demon, that's quite, sexy to me! Hahaha!

Then she started to stalk me, she was cute, she was in the same boat as me and Ashiya, she didn't have any magic on her and she had to work as a normal human to survive in this world. When I realized she was alone by herself, I got to admit I felt sorry for her! But then Emi just showed me how independent she is, how smart, stubborn and prideful she was! And let's not forget about how beautiful she was! All that, made me feel feelings, feelings I never thought I would have felt for anybody, let alone the hero! Even though she annoyed me some times, and she was just rude to me for nothing, I did nothing to stop her, and I tried myself not to answer back! Since I knew that would just get her even angrier, and I liked to see her angry face!

Geez, I feel my smile got even bigger.

"Maou! Wake up! What's wrong?!"

Someone yelled to me.

"Ouh oh?! Oh! Hi Chiho!" It was Chiho, the girl who is in love with me but I never answered her love, she must have arrived without me realizing since I was so busy thinking about Emi.

Emi… Chiho! Shit!

"Are you blushing, Maou?" Chiho asked me.

Damn. I bet I was!

"Uh oh! I am just sick! How are you, Chiho?"

"I-I see! Did you take some medicine?! You can't just get sick, you know?! Even though you are a demon, you are a human now, and we humans can catch some horrible diseases!" Chiho said, she always get worried about me… she is cute, but that's it. I see her as disciple, a niece, nothing more, and nothing less. Chiho is the only human in this world that knows almost everything about Ente Isla. To be honest I was half hoping she would stop loving me when she knew I was a demon lord and that I killed thousands of people merciless back in my world, but she said she had started to love me before she even knew about my real identity and that she is in love of Maou Sadao, not the demon lord. I was really surprised, and moved, that just showed me how interesting beings humans can be.

"Oh, yes! I took some medicine, I should get better soon!" I lied, of course I didn't take medicine because I wasn't sick! I just blushed for thinking about Emi!

Speaking about Emi, we both agreed while having breakfast that we will act normally in public, for the time being. Like if nothing happened, we will insult each other and do whatever we did in public before all this happened between us!

I got to admit, it will be really hard for me to see her in public without me blushing or wanting to give her kiss or do what we did hours ago again! It will be a nightmare, but we both aren't ready to make this public, so we will have to resist our needs while in public and then, in our alone time, we can do stuff! Hehehehe

"What a pervert smile you are having today, Maou! Something good happened? Hohoho!" My boss, Kisaki, said!

"What what?! Pervert?! Maou?!" Chiho is blushing hard!

Damn I was having perverts thoughts about Emi while in work! I have to control myself!

I have to change the topic!

"Chi-Chiho!" I stammered

"Yes!" Chiho said, overreacting actually, she yelled it.

"Borrow me your cellphone please, I lost mine and I have to call Ashiya!"

This should be enough.

"You lost your cellphone?! Oh my! What are you going to do!? Do you have money to buy another one?!" Chiho started to ask me a lot of questions about it; I just ignored them and grabbed her phone.

"Maou, you can lose everything if you go to another world in your thoughts at day while in public!" Kisaki told me, she was making fun of me, damn! She is so cunning, as expected from my boss! In fact, Kisaki is the only human whom I totally respect.

"I-I… I got to call home now! Excuse me!" I said while I went outside the restaurant to call home, I really need to call them! Ashiya must be dead worrying about me! I left at midnight and never went back after all!

Is ringing.

"Oh Chiho! Thanks to hell you called! Have you seen Maou!? He left at night and never came back!"

He overreacts out of nothing…

"Ashiya, it's me, Maou." I said hoping to calm him down.

"…SIRE?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Geez… calm down will you? I am fine."

"Are you really fine?! Why didn't you come back! We were worried sick! Urushihara said Emi was on an old building, which we both thought it was weird! That's why we thought that whore Emilia finally attacked you and we tried to locate you too but we couldn't find you!"

I am trying to not explode at him because he called Emi a whore, if I say something about it to him he will start to doubt, so I got to suck it up.

"No, she didn't. I am fine, don't worry. I just wanted to walk a little that's why I left, but I accidentally fell on a really dirty puddle. My clothes got so dirty and smelly I had to throw them, and I was too tired to go back to the demon castle, the nearest place I could go was MgRonald, so I came here, took a small shower with a hose and changed into an outfit that was here. It was really late to go back so I decided to pass the night here, so I am fine, don't worry."

That was the story I came up with Emi, it should be enough to shut them up.

"Ah I see! But you should have called me sire! We were worried!"

"I know, my bad, my cellphone got wet to the point it didn't turn on so I had to dispose of it and I didn't think about using the one here. I will have to buy another one later."

"Oh my sire! Phones are expensive! And we both know won't take an old model anymore! Please, keep in mind our wallet and our tight budget when you buy a new phone!"

Damn. I appreciate Ashiya is so caring about me but sometimes he just gets too annoying. Wait! He said Urushihara knew Emi was on an old building?

"More importantly, how did Urushihara knew Emi was on an old building?"

I asked, intrigued, I thought Emi made Urushihara destroy all the tracking devices he had placed on her! So he lied! He has guts! Anyway, this is dangerous! He must have a tracking device on me too! But Ashiya said he couldn't find me, maybe I accidentally destroyed while fighting… I have to speak seriously with Urushihara later.

"I see… so he still has tracking devices on us? Tell him I will have long serious talk with him when I get back."

"I will sire, at what time you plan to come back?"

"I will try to get a little earlier out of work, I can't promise anything. I did promise Alas Ramus I would play with her today after work so I won't stay for too long there."

Shit. I mentioned Alas Ramus!

"… When did you meet with Emilia and Alas Ramus, sire?"

Shit shit shit!

"I-I promised that to her days ago! That I will spend a whole Saturday night with her!"

Please, buy that! Please, buy that!

"Oh I see, please be careful around that hero."

Yes! He bought it!

"Y-yes. Don't worry, got to go back to work now."

"See you later, sire."

"See ya"

I hung up, damn, I almost blew it twice! And still I have more than half work day to go!

Damn… 3 hours to finish my work day. I can't wait to see Alas Ramus, I specially can't wait to see Emi again on my arms… geez… so much for a demon lord, huh? I just finished having lunch; I didn't even taste it for thinking about Emi. Chiho and the rest of my work-mates are worried about me, they say I am not myself today and I sometimes get lost and ignore the customers and mess up with the fryer! That's because I can't stop thinking about Emi and what we did. Half of me can't wait to do even more with her, but the other half is so nervous because I don't really have experience!

"Again, Maou? Come with me to my office please."

Oh damn! I was deep in thought again and I burned down the fries! Kisaki wants me to go to her office with her, I am in trouble!

"What's wrong, Maou? You should go and take a rest, I am worried about you." A blushing Chiho said while I was following Kisaki to her office.

"Don't worry, Chiho! This is just temporal…" I hope!

We finally got in Kisaki's office, she told me to sit down and she hasn't said a word for 5 minutes! She just stares at me! I am nervous!

"So who is the girl? Is it Chiho?"

Uh oh

"Wha-wha-wha-what?" I stammered

"Hohoho, you know, I am older than you. I know that look in your face, is that of a young man in love! You finally are dating Chiho? It took you long enough."

Damn, Kisaki! Your wisdom surprises me every day! She was able to see through my face today! She certainly got that right; I am in love, but not of Chiho! No point in denying the part I am seeing someone anymore. And, Kisaki, I am over 300 years old…

"You-you got it wrong. I am not dating Chiho."

She puts on a troubled face

"Oh really? Well, since that girl is so in love with you I thought you had finally answered her feelings. So who is she? Does Chiho know her? You do know you will have a hard time breaking the news to her, do you? Don't hurt her; she is like a little dumb sister to me. I won't forgive you."

"I know! I know she is in love with me! But I don't love her! I just see her as an important disciple, you know? I don't want to hurt her! She is important to me! But not that important to make me fall in love with her! She is cute and everything, but I just can't see myself dating with her, you know? That's why I was trying to keep a low profile so she won't suspect of me or anything"

"I see. So you are dating someone else? Does Chiho know her?"

Oh, she does know Emi! When she first met Emi she saw her as a threat to her plans of making me fell in love with her! She thought, like a lot of people before her, that Emi and I had something! Emi had a hard time trying to convince her she hates me and she doesn't want anything to do with me! I told her that I wasn't in love with Emi too!

Hahaha! So ironic! Now I love Emi and she loves me! And we almost did it!

"There you go with that lover lewd face!" Kisaki said to me while smirking.

Damn.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, at least to me. Chiho is innocent so she won't notice it right away unless someone hit her with a hammer saying you are in love with someone else."

"Ha ha…" I tried to laugh to lighten the mood, you know? Didn't work.

"So, does Chiho know this girl?" Kisaki asked me again.

"… yes, they are friends…" I said while looking down…

"You and she are in deep troubles."

"I know…"

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks"

"I know you don't want to hurt Chiho"

"…"

"Go back to work"

"Okay"

I stood up and went back to work, I felt a bit gloomy but I had to put on a smiley face so Chiho won't get more worried.

There isn't any other way; I love Emi more than Chiho. And I am a demon lord, and I take what I want. And I want to be happy with Emi, I will have to do something about Chiho… something she made me promise I will never do to her when she realized I was a demon from another world, but Emi's happiness and mine are more important.

Another customer… damn, I am tired of them.

"What's with the long face, you poor bastard?"

Uh oh?

"Emi!"

Emi came here! That's weird! Shit! I can't control myself! I am smiling and blushing uncontrollably and I can't form any coherent sentences to her!

I just want to kiss her!

You can't, Maou! Follow the plan and be rude to her!

"Geez, water just got in. What do you want, Emi? Came to annoy me? Your face alone is enough to do it so you can just go now."

"Shut up you dimwit! I came to eat here so treat me like a normal customer, you weakling!"

"Hey, Emi and Maou, calm down! Maou, please!" Chiho is trying to stop our fighting, she doesn't even know!

I smirk and continued my verbal fight with Emi; I can see Kisaki watching me with interest, uh?

"Whatever. What does a flat-chested girl wants here anyway? You know, it doesn't matter how much fat you take in, they won't get any bigger?" I said, trying to continue our verbal fight, but…

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kisaki and Chiho made a surprised face! And Emi looks hurt! Damn! I over did it!

"Emi… I…" I said softly, I wanted to apologize but she just went away running!

"…" I was going to cup her cheeks in my hand, and apologize! I might have kissed her as well! So… I think it is good she left!

But I am pretty sure that was a hurt face, I overdid it! I am so stupid!

I stay like that, with my hand on the air and a troubled expression on my face.

"You are so mean, Maou!" Chiho yelled to me! She fled to the resting room.

"Come with me, Maou." Kisaki asked me to go back to her office. Damn. We just got out of there, you know?

"So she is the girl, uh?" She asked me

"What?"

"She is the girl you fell in love for."

Damn… you are right again, Kisaki.

"How… how do you know?"

"Intuition. And I saw how you looked her, with passion. She looked you with desire as well; you two make a good couple."

"I see…" But I think I blew everything up! I just hurt Emi!

"I know you didn't mean what you said. I have seen that girl before here, and I have seen her fighting with you every time she comes. Hahaha! love is weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it really is…"

"It looks both of you decided to keep your relationship in secret, and decided to continue fighting in public. I have seen her enough times fighting with you, and I feel safe to say that normally she would have come up with a smarter insult to you."

She is right! Damn, Kisaki! You are the wisest person I know…

"…"

"Go and get her, Maou. Apologize to her."

"Uh oh?! What did you say?!"

Did she just said what I think she said?!

"You still have two hours left, but I will let it pass this time, you can cover for them another day. Now go and get that girl, and apologize!"

Say no more please!

"Thanks, Kisaki! Thank you very much! Thanks, thanks!" I bowed to her

"Don't mention it… you are a nice guy Maou, take care of her."

"Oh I will!"

"Then go now."

I ran to the lockers and started to take my working uniform, I was back on the outfit Emi had given to me, and I was ready to go!

"Where are you going, Maou?"

Damn, I forgot about Chiho!

"Are you going to apologize to Emi?" She asked.

Damn, I can't lie now.

"Yes, Kisaki told me to go and apologize now. I know I overdid it this time; I have to do it even if I don't want to. It is the right thing to do." I tried to cover my excitement of finally having the rest of the day free to be with Emi!

"I-I see… you are good person, Maou. I am sorry for my yelling before." Chiho said while she looked down, she is blushing.

I pat her head and smile to her, there isn't any more I can say to her without selling myself out!

"Don't worry. I am leaving now. See you later!"

* * *

 **A/N: _The plot thickens! Seriously, that Maou can be a lil dense sometimes!_**

 ** _Review, comment, favourite, follow! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Surprise chapter! I know I said I would upload this chapter tomorrow but I found some free time today and decided to edit it. Take it as my last sorry-gift for the problems with the first chapter! This chapter contains more naughty hot scenes than the last two combined. Enjoy!_**

 ** _By the way, I just realized I have mispelled the name of one of the characters. "Kisaki" is Maou's boss in MgRonald and the only human he deeply respects. But her name is spelled "Sasaki" actually, I am sorry for that and I will start using her real name from now on._**

* * *

"I-I see… you are good person, Maou. I am sorry for my yelling before." Chiho said while she looked down, she is blushing.

I pat her head and smile to her, there isn't any more I can say to her without selling myself out!

"Don't worry. I am leaving now. See you later!"

"See-see ya!" She said

I left her and exited the restaurant. I started to warm up to start my jogging…

"Shit."

I can't be wearing these clothes all day! I need to change into more comfortable ones!

"I will have to stop at the demon castle to find some new clothes…" I muttered while I was warming up.

Finally I was ready and jogged all the way to the demon castle to get some clothes.

I opened the door and I just found Urushihara on his computer.

"Where are my chips, Maou?" That's what he said!

"You can start with a hello, you know?" I replied slightly annoyed.

"Whatever, I told you to buy me some chips."

"Look Urushihara, ah! I remember now!" I walked towards Urushihara, grabbed his shirt and jerked him up, turned him to make him face me.

"What the hell, what's wrong with you?!" He asked with a trembling voice, he knows he isn't a match for me, in human or demon form. But right now he has more magic than me; I have zero magic, so he can easily beat me in magic attacks if he realizes that!

"I want you to take off any tracking device you have on me. Now." I ordered him with a calm cold voice, don't taking away my eyes from his and pulling him closer to me to add more intensity.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

I am not in the mood.

"NOW!" I threw him in to the floor and yelled angrily.

He looks scared, I am sorry but I can't risk it, you can't see me and Emi on the same place for so long! I will ask you to take away Emi's as well, but not now! Later!

"O-o-okay! I-I-I need my screwdriver first! The tracking device is on Dullahan II!" He stammered and went to fetch his screwdriver.

The device is on my bike, uh? That's why you couldn't find me earlier! I had left my bicycle on the shed all this time! When I went to the old building to fight Emi I wasn't in the mood to use my bike, so I just walked! And of course, I didn't have it all this time! That's why he couldn't tell where I was. He found out Emi was on an old building because he checked her position, but he couldn't say I was with her because I didn't have any device on me!

"Hurry up and get done with it now." I ordered him.

"Geez… y-yes!" He said while he exited our apartment to uninstall the device from my bike. It looks like Ashiya isn't here; maybe there was an offer in the market and he had to go. He is keen on these types of things.

Anyway, I need to change into something comfortable!

A black V-shirt and sweat pants, uh? This is good enough! I took out the clothes Emi gave me, and my underwear. I placed my underwear with the rest of our clothes and placed Emi's clothes on a bag. I changed into my fresh clothes and I was ready to go!

I exited the apartment and saw Urushihara working on my bike on the shed.

"Are you done?" I asked him coldly.

"Y-yes… here it is." He gave me a black small plastic-made circle with some lights turning on and off and one small button in the side.

"This is it?"

"Yes, your bike is untracked now." He said.

"Thanks, keep it." I gave the tracking device back to him. He bought it with my money anyway! And that little thing looks expensive! We don't know when it might come handy!

"Really? Yes!" He took it happily.

"I don't want to know you placed it on me again, or I swear I will cancel the internet subscription." I warned him.

"Yes! Don't worry!" He stared to run to the apartment but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Where is Ashiya?"

"I don't know, in a store? He mumbled something to me but I didn't pay attention."

"I see. How is your project about programming going on?"

I was really interested about Urushihara making money through a computer actually.

"I need a better computer to start making any profit, you know?" He said annoyed.

"I see… look, I know you are good in computer, and I know people make a ton of money with them. So I will buy you a new one soon so you can start to work on it."

"Oh shit! Really?!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yes! Although your first pay will be for me and Ashiya. We will make you pay back to us."

"Oh man… that isn't fair"

"Your stay in the apartment, your food and your personal hygiene needs will be free. I will make you pay back for some unnecessary stuff you bought."

"Damn…"

"You should be happy! Now I got to go! Tell Ashiya I promised Alas Remus I will play with her today."

"You are going to Emi's?" He questioned me with a troubled face.

!

"Well yes! Is a bother to meet with Emi but I will endure it for Alas, you know?" I said.

Uh? Urushihara has both his eyes wide open and is looking at me!

"What's wrong?"

"No-no-nothing! Hahahaha! Nothing!" He went back to the apartment laughing uncontrollably.

"Weird NEET." I muttered while I took my bicycle and started to bike to Emi's house!

I owe her a big apology!

* * *

Knock, knock, knock

No answer?

I am knocking Emi's door but it looks she isn't here? No, she must be here… so she really got mad at me, huh? Emi… that wasn't like you… you could've come with a smarter insult! You normally would!

I knocked again.

"Mama, mama! Someone is knocking! It must be papa! Hihihihihi" a happy Alas Ramus could be heard, giggling uncontrollably. She is coming! I can hear her little footsteps!

"Wait, Alas! No!" That was Emi, it looks like she doesn't want me here…

"Papa!" Alas ignored Emi and opened the door, she went directly into my arms, and out of pure instinct I lifted her up!

"Oh boy! I found a cutie!"

"Hihihihihi" Alas giggles.

Emi is avoiding my eyes again… she has a strained smile… damn… I blew everything up, didn't I? I want to go back to my home, I would like to be alone, but I can't do that to Alas. I have to stay and play with her.

"Let's play, papa!"

"Okay then! What do you want to play?"

"Hihihihihi"

I played three hours, nonstop, with Alas. She just stopped for 10 minutes so she can have dinner… I couldn't even eat properly! She ate so fast, just so we can continue playing! I couldn't even finish my dinner, and I wanted to talk to Emi but I couldn't because Alas was a little bit annoying. It is like 6:30pm now.

Don't get me wrong, I love her. She is the second girl I love, and it makes me happy to see her laughing, but I would have loved to speak a little with Emi. She has just talked to answer to Alas questions! She is avoiding me.

"Alas, your favorite show is about to start." Emi said, giving a little smile to Alas, her eyes look empty…

I feel like shit. Good job, Maou.

"Let's go, papa!" Alas started to pull my arm, motioning me to go to the sofa with her and watch her favorite show.

"Okay! My weakness are cuties like you! I can't say no!" I took her in my arms and went to the living room to watch her favorite show.

Emi grabbed the control and turned on the TV, and she switched to the channel airing the show.

She sat on the opposite site of the couch to me. Alas was in the middle, watching TV happily.

I didn't pay attention to the show, I kept my eyes on Emi; I wanted her to see me… I wanted her to see her eyes. At least, for the last time.

The show finally ended and Alas was sleepy.

"Papa, make me sleep."

"Uh?"

I don't know how to make her sleep! Should I sing her a song? I don't know!

"Take her in your arms, and swing her lightly." Emi said to me. The first time she spoke to me!

I immediately moved my eyes to her… but she was still avoiding me…

"Emi… I…" she stood up and went to the kitchen; she started to wash the dishes from the dinner.

I started to cry a little, but I still had Alas on my arms, I needed her to make sleep.

I kissed Alas on her forehead and I stated to swing her.

Eventually she fell asleep; I carefully placed her on the sofa and went to the kitchen.

"Emi…"

"You… you should go, Maou." Emi said. She didn't even face me.

I am crying now. I can't call myself a demon Lord…

But If I stay I will make her cry, and I don't have that. I retired from her house, got in my bicycle and started to bike, I need a good sleep.

* * *

"What I am doing…" I, Emi Yusa, whispered.

I started to cry now.

"Maou… I know he didn't mean it… I know he wanted to apologize…" I continued whispering.

Suddenly, I don't even have strength to whisper.

My chest… Chiho's chest… Rika's chest. My chest is the smaller one. Maou is surrounded by girls with bigger chests than mine. He is a man; he can't possible fell in love with a flat chested girl like me…

"Mama? Where is papa?" Alas Ramus interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh… he had to go… he said he will come back soon! He was tired and needed to sleep too…" I said to Alas.

"Mama, you are crying?"

"Yes, some soup got in my eyes and made me cry. Be a good girl and go back to sleep, please."

"Okay mama" Alas went back to sleep to the living room to sleep on the sofa.

I just wanted to be alone; sleep alone… my body isn't enough for Maou. I am stupid, I know… but you tend to get uneasy about your body when the person you love is surrounded by people more voluptuous than you.

Maou isn't like that, right? The type of guy who prefer bigger breasts and more 'meat' in a body, huh? No, Maou showed me he can be really pervert… but then again, he never really touched my breasts…

I will just sleep; I won't shower or brush my teeth. I am tired…

* * *

"What's wrong sire? Your eyes look red?" Ashiya asked me when I entered the demon castle.

Well, I have been crying a little. A demon lord crying… I pity myself.

"What do you mean? My eyes are red always"

"But… uh…"

Looks like I managed to shut him up.

"When are you getting me the new computer, Maou?" Urushihara asked. It annoyed me… since again, no 'hello' from him. I turned to him ready to yell at him but I saw he wasn't playing games or looking videos, he was actually programming!

"…soon" I simply said.

"What's wrong with you?" Urushihara asked me.

"Sire, how come we are getting the good-for-nothing NEET a new computer?!" Ashiya asked hysterically.

"Hey! I will let you kno-" Urushihara was ready to start a comeback but I interrupted, I needed to stop this before it becomes a bigger fight.

"Urushihara will start gaining money through the Internet, making apps that he will sell hopefully. So this is just for business, it isn't for entertainment. I believe that Urushihara has enough skills to actually make profit from those machines." I said while I lie on the floor, my hand covering my eyes.

"But…" Ashiya wanted to continue arguing.

"No buts. I already decided. Now let's go to sleep." I said

"Ha! You just got burned!" Urushihara mocked Ashiya.

"I already told you this but I will say it again in front of Ashiya. You first checks will be for us, you owe us a lot." I interrupted again to prevent a bigger fight.

"Ha! You will finally be useful!" Ashiya said.

"I will be making money instead of being Maou's false-wife! You know, you have competence because it looks someone already marked Maou!"

!

"I am not the wife of anybody! What do you mean by competence anyway?!" Ashiya yelled.

"What do you mean by I am already 'marked'?" That got my attention, so I raised my upper body, using both elbows as support and looked at Urushihara.

He just smirked.

"Come on, Ashiya. A wife has to be more observant! The dude is full of hickeys and love bites around his neck and shoulders!" Urushihara said while bursting in laughter.

Damn! This shirt, it's a V-shirt! My neck and half my shoulders are exposed and the hickeys made by Emi are visible! Emi… damn… I can't cry again. Is pathetic and sad how easily you can lose something precious to you when it took you so long to finally get it. This is humans' shitty life, huh?

"What are those, sire?" Ashiya asked me pointing at my neck and shoulders

I couldn't answer back. I just stood up and went for the door.

"Sire, where are you going?"

"I need a walk, don't wait for me." I replied. I didn't want to be with them… I wasn't in the mood!

"But sire!" Ashiya wanted to argue.

I will have to pull that card.

"It's an order" That's enough to make him shut up.

"…"

"…"

Even Urushihara was surprised; it is the first time since we came to this world that I made Ashiya shut up in that way.

I am sorry, but I am not in the mood to hear your worries, Ashiya.

"Very well… sire." He closed the door. I went to fetch my Dullahan, and I heard Ashiya and Urushihara arguing about whose fault was it for me to be this serious.

I started pedaling; there is only one person in my head now, Emi. If she doesn't want to be with me anymore I will leave her alone, but I want to see her for one last time.

"Emi…" I muttered while pedaling on Dullahan.

Raindrops are starting to fall.

* * *

"I miss Maou's warmth…" I, Emi Yusa, whispered while I sitting on a chair inside the kitchen.

"It's starting to rain… so cliché uh? To rain while I am sad…" it's almost 8pm when the first raindrops started to fall, Maou left like less than two hours ago.

"Thanks god I don't have work tomorrow… I need a couple of days to rest…" I said while I was watching a downpour forming, it was going to be a heavy storm.

I went to check on Alas Ramus, she is sleeping soundly on the sofa; she has such a cute face…

I felt uneasy when I first saw her, yes I thought she was cute but she called me her 'mama' and she called Maou her 'papa'. I already know why she did that, but even though we explained we weren't her true parents she insisted in calling us mama and papa.

Surprisingly, Maou was the first to acknowledge Alas as her daughter; since he planted the yessod fragment that gave birth to her he said it was the right thing to accept her as her daughter.

There Maou showed me even more proofs that he has changed. He didn't even flinch when Alas recognized me as her mother, he didn't care. He just cared for Alas Ramus.

Maou… you can do better… Chiho will be better for you. She loves you crazily, with her you will have a lovey-dovey relationship, and she has more 'meat' than me even though she is way younger than me. She is pretty, and caring, you will have it easy with her.

And even if you don't want her, there are other girls who like you as well… even if you don't notice, the last couple of times I have gone to MgRonald there is always a group of girls that just go there to ogle you. You are so dense in those matters… Maou.

"I should get Alas to bed…" I said while I approached her, ready to take her into my arms but I heard someone is knocking…

"Who could it be?" I wondered… although…

!

I don't need an answer to that dumb question! There is only one person what would be knocking today at this time!

I sprinted towards the door.

* * *

I knocked on Emi's door. It's raining, that's good, that way it will be hard to tell I am crying. Seriously… a demon lord crying… even if it was a little.

"Just see her eyes one last time, Maou, then leave" I muttered while I was waiting for the door to open, I was soaked wet since I a downpour started while I getting here.

!

Suddenly the door burst open, Emi was there. She looked me with big eyes, those big beautiful green eyes were staring me so hard, piercing my soul and sending my heart aflutter, and it looks like she was crying…

"Emi…"

"Maou…"

"… I just wanted to see you one last time… even though it was quick; those few hours we passed together were the best hours of my life. Thank you." I said while I turned my back to her and went to get my bike.

Pull.

Uh?

"…" Emi left her apartment and ran to pull my shirt.

"Go in, Emi… I don't want you to get sick." I really did! It was raining heavily, we were both getting wet.

"…" she has started to sob.

I was facing her now; I cupped her cheeks on my hands and said

"What I said back in MgRonald, it was bad… I am sorry… Emi…"

She started to sob harder…

"I am the one who should feel sorry" Emi said. Why? You didn't do anything…

She continued

"I… I am not enough for you, Maou. You can do better; you can get a girl with… a better body than me. My chest… my br-breasts… they are too small for you. Go get Chiho, you will have a better relationship with her…" she looked down and started to sob even harder now.

Wait?! Emi was insecure of her body? Yes… and when I told her flat chested that was the breaking point for her! Even though I have told her like that a couple of times before, it was before all this happened! No, I bet she still felt hurt every time I called her like that; she just played the tough card in front of me. I am sorry. Emi, it is my entire fault.

"Even if you don't want Chiho, there are more gir-ahh"

I interrupted her, she was being too silly! Damn, Emi, your body is perfect! I crashed my lips onto hers. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss full of passion; I cupped her cheeks again with both my hands while I pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She stifled first, but soon gave in and started to kiss me back. Her kiss, it was a hungry kiss too, like if it was going to be the last time she would be able to kiss. Our tongues soon found themselves tangled in a hot dance, feeling each other out. A battle for dominance was taking part inside our mouths.

We pulled apart, she shoved her face on my chest, and I rested my chin on her head.

"Don't ever doubt about your body, Emi."

She stiffened.

"I believe… you have nothing to envy to other girls. Please don't do that."

"Maou…"

"You offend me when you think I am that type of guy. You really do."

"…"

"Your body, you are fit, slender, it's… well balanced… it makes me crazy. I have never felt my pressure go up, and I just feel that when I see you. But more importantly, what made me fall for you is your stubbornness, your pride, how you get mad, how you blush, how independent you are and how you can easily beat me up…"

"Ha ha…" she laughed a bit, her sobs started to decrease and she relaxed a little on my arms. I pulled her even closer.

"You can say that's my demon blood, normally a guy would prefer a girly girl, but I don't. I mean, you can be girly when you want, I have seen that. But you are not a damsel; you are strong, smart, and beautiful. All that attracts me more than your body"

"Maou…" she is still sobbing…

"I will say it again; I think your body is sexy." I said while I chuckled.

She laughed.

"You are dumb…" she said

"When you were ignoring me, I felt like shit. I have never felt that, it was horrible. Too much for a demon lord, I prefer to be impaled by your holy sword than feel like that again. But I accepted you didn't want me, I just came here tonight, wanting to see you for at least one last time."

"What? Last time?" She said while she jerked away and stared at me, surprised.

"I was going to leave you alone."

"You are an idiot." She said while she went to my chest again.

"Go inside, I will see you tomorrow. Get dry, go to sleep, get rested. I don't want you to get sick" I said while I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away a little, so I could see her face.

Those eyes…

"Come with me… is raining heavily… I don't want you to get sick either…" she said while blushing heavily.

"…please" she added

"… o-okay…" I quickly obliged. She went inside her apartment, taking my hand with hers and pulling me inside.

"You-you should sleep here… the rain doesn't seem it will stop anytime soon…" she looked away while saying that, her face was as red as a tomato!

Sleep here… in Emi's apartment! She has slept in my apartment before, a couple of times, but it's the first time I will sleep in hers!

"You-you sure?!" I stammered.

"Yes stupid…" she said while laughing a little bit.

I just stared her, mesmerized. She truly was an angel. A half human and half angel with an alluring presence, and I got her in my arms! I truly am a demon…

"Wh-what's wrong?" It seems she realized I had been watching her.

"Too beautiful…" I whispered, it was more for me than her but she heard it.

"…" she is speechless.

"Co-come here, I-I will get your clothes in the drying machine…" she said while she motioned me to follow her.

We passed the living room, I saw Alas sleeping where I left her. She is the second girl I love the most, both her and Emi. Who would have thought that the demon lord would be able to love this much?

"She is really tired… she-she won't wake up till tomorrow, b-but let's not wake her up. Don't make noise." Emi said. She won't wake up till tomorrow… heh…

"I-I see."

We got inside a little room; this was Emi's laundry room. She had a washing machine and a dryer, there was a shelve full of detergents of any kind for laundry. We just had an old washing machine and a detergent back in the demon castle. Oh, she has the same detergent I use! Well, she did say what we used the same detergent she uses when she first stayed to sleep in my apartment.

"T-take your cl-clothes. I will be outside." Emi said while blushing heavily, she closed the door and left me inside.

You know, I could have taken my clothes off in front of you… damn. I am truly a pervert around her. If only I had stripped off when she was here!

I started to strip off until I was on my underwear.

Knock knock

"M-Maou… I don't have comfortable clothes for you any-anymore… he-here's a towel" she spoke to me from outside the room.

I see…

"Don't worry; I sleep on my underwear after all."

It was true! But I blurted that out without thinking!

"I-I-I see. Stupid…Maou…"

"You-you don't mind, do you?"

"What-what? I-I… I don't…"

"G-good."

It was awkward, this conversation.

"I-I… at least get a shirt… please…"

Hahaha… is she ashamed of me being around her on my undies?

"G-get me one then…"

"…"

Wait! She said she didn't have clothes for me…

Suddenly, the thought of me sleeping in my undies next to an Emi in pajamas crossed my mind…

Looks like bold Maou will hang out a bit tonight.

I opened the door. Emi was outside blushing hard, she didn't know how to react first so she just stiffened, and her hands were twisting the towel she got for me.

But then she started to check out my chest, then my abs, and then she ogled my crotch for a couple of seconds.

I didn't take my eyes off hers. I don't have a great body either, but it is decent. I have worked in construction projects before to get extra money, and I always walk or use my bicycle to go to work. All that has paid off, I don't have a crazy muscular body but it is alright, I still have some muscles worth to see…

Suddenly Emi's face was dyed in 50 shades of red.

"I-I-I-I… stupid!" She yelled and left the scene, leaving the towel behind.

Geez, she will wake up Alas if she yells like that.

Well, since she didn't have clothes for me, and I don't plan to sleep in the laundry room or wait for my clothes to dry, it was just logical I would have to get out and sleep with Emi in just my undies. Unless she changes her mind and tells me to go home or makes me sleep in the living room...

What I didn't realize, is that my underwear is wet, and you can see the outline of my pride. Every detail of my penis is visible…

Heh… she felt it thoroughly last time…

Damn you, bold Maou.

I grabbed the towel Emi dropped and put it around my waist and went after her.

Knock knock

"Emi?" I knocked Emi's door, doesn't matter how bold I can be, I can't get in without her permission.

No answer…

"Emi?" I called her our again while knocking.

"Get-get in."

Finally!

I opened the door. Her room is small but it's pretty neat, as expected from her. She has a small bed but it can fit us both well. Wait, what? Anyway, besides the bed there are small drawers, a lamp on the right drawer and a clock in the left. There is a small shelf screwed to the wall, some books and other miscellaneous stuff can be seen there. At the end of the room there is another big drawer with a mirror, like one of those you see in dressing rooms.

Emi is on bed, covered in sheets and with a red face… damn! I wanted to see her in pajamas.

"We are going to sleep now? Isn't it a little soon?" I asked, slightly disappointed we aren't doing anything more. Damn you, bold Maou.

"I-I-I am tired." she said while she covered her face with the sheets.

"Emi…" I called her

"W-w-what?" she sneaks her head out to see me.

Now or never.

I took off the towel I had on my waist, just to tease Emi a little bit with my underwear again. I just can't stop teasing her; I do it almost on default.

"Kyaah!" she yelled while she covered her face again.

"Hehe" I chuckled. I closed the door and went to the bed; I sat there and started to poke Emi with my hand.

"S-stop! You are so stupid, why did you do that?" she said

"What?" I wanted to tease her

"That!"

"You will have to be more specific"

"… stupid!"

I chuckled at her tone. I lie down on the bed, and covered with the sheets, not before taking a quick glimpse of Emi's pajama!

And holy shit. It was a pantie and a bra… this might be a hard night. Literally.

Emi still has her face under the sheets. I got an idea!

I turned to her side, facing her; like that he will have a better view of my crotch under the sheets!

It worked because she gasped and stiffened.

"What's wrong, Emi?" I asked like if I didn't mean what I did.

"Nothing!" she yelled while she uncovered her face.

I just watched her face, she truly is beautiful.

"W-w-what are you staring so much? Is-is there something on my face?" she asked me nervously.

"Yes." I said simply.

She took out her hand out of the sheets and started to pass it across her head.

"I took it off?"

"No."

"Damn, take it off me!"

Okay then.

I leaned and kissed her in the forehead.

"There isn't anything, you are just too beautiful." I said with a passionate voice.

"… stupid…" she muttered.

I am getting somewhat tired… I can't make her do anything!

"Let's go to sleep then." I said.

"O-okay"

"Won't you give me a good night kiss?"

She stifled and made weird sounds. It looks like she is choking!

"Emi!" I yelled while I sat on the bed, and lifted her so I could pat her back to help her.

The sheets are down. I can see her bra… damn Emi. You aren't that small, is a decent size. Not as big as Chiho's of course, but you have nothing to worry about.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. I was honestly worried for her.

"y-yes… thanks you." she said

"Now, what about that kiss?"

"I-I-I" she is speechless!

I seriously can't stop staring at her chest, I know I must be blushing and it's a matter of time before she realizes it.

SMACK

THUMP

"Do not stare!" She yelled.

Emi realized I was staring at her bra and punched me on the stomach, the punch made me fall off the bed!

I sat on the floor, massaging my stomach. Damn it, that demonic strength that just makes me love her more.

"Shit Emi… will you calm down? You will wake Alas!" I told her while massaging my stomach where I just got hit.

"Then don't stare at me too much! It makes me nervous! I don't know what you are thinking!"

I see… I stood up and looked at her with loving eyes.

"Wh-what?" She asked me anxiously.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking?" I asked her seductive voice.

He stiffened, ogled my crotch, and shook.

So cute.

"What?" She asked me with an interested voice.

"That you are the embodiment of perfection. Beautiful, smart strong as a demon…" I said while I massaged my stomach.

"…"

"Your body is perfect, Emi." I said while I climbed on the bed and on four I approached her and kissed her, with pure love. It was a simply, passionate kiss, just to reassure her, that her body is perfect. I kissed her until she moaned a little, and it didn't take that long!

I groaned, I stopped the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Those moans of yours are a drug to me. I can't control myself if you moan like that"

I resumed my kissing, this time it was deeper. I pushed her into the bed and climbed on her, I had her pinned down by her hands with mine. I got near her left ear and whispered an "I love you" before I nibbled it, then I took my kisses to her neck. She just moaned and moaned.

"Maou…" I wanted to take care of her bra, but I can't make myself to grope them without her permission. I had a better plan instead, to get rid of insecurity.

I took out the rest of the sheets that was covering her lower body, ogled her crotch… it was a white panty, and I could see some moist on it. That just made me crazy and filled me with lust. I am getting hard as well. Just what I wanted. Time to execute my plan.

I changed our positions so she was on top, straddling me. She yelped.

This warmth was familiar, just like last night in the old building. She is so hot down there, almost scorching me even though we both have our underwear.

She was just panting and staring at me, I am sure she must be filling the same, I am already rock hard after all.

We just kept gazing on each other.

My penis feels just so good; it is pinned down by Emi's crotch. I am in pure bliss.

I leaned forward and hugged Emi; she immediately answered me back and hugged me back.

"You are hot…" I whispered while I started to nibble her ear.

She moaned. I just want her to take initiative, like how she did last time!

She moved her head backwards, stared at me, and crashed her lips on mine, pinning me on the bed. Yes, please! Be bold for me, Emi!

It was a lust filled kiss, utterly passionate.

"Arghh… damn…" I groaned because Emi just started to grind me! She stopped to kiss me and went to take care of my neck, I feel her hot breath on my neck and she started to bite! I don't mind more hickeys, please!

My penis is just under her slit, and she is sliding forward and backward. I feel her hotness, her wetness, is slippery!

"Damn… Emi…" I groaned while my eyes went blank, Emi just moaned on my neck.

I want to see them.

I moved my hands to her back, felt her whole back until I rested both hands above her bra, ready to unhook it and have a nose bleed when I finally get to see her breasts…

She stiffened and stopped her grinding and kisses. Damn, no! Please don't get nervous now!

"Please, Emi. You can't possibly start to fill insecure now. Just see the effect you have on me, or better…" I started to kiss her neck; I will leave some hickeys as well.

"… Feel it." I added, making her moan deeply, finishing my statement and taking off her bra, I threw it, don't caring where it fells.

I pushed her upwards a little with my hands.

I wanted to see her breasts!

Emi, out of instinct, covered them with her hands. I leaned forward and started to kiss her neck, went to her ear and whispered…

"Let me see your breasts…"

"Ah… no… ah…"

"I want to see your breasts, Emi."

She removed her hands and I immediately sent my eyes to her bare breasts.

Perfect. I was hypnotized with two perfectly shaped alluring mounds. Her pink perky nipples were hard, inviting me to take them in my mouth.

"D-don't stare too much, pl-please…" Emi said nervously.

"Why are you so perfect?" I groaned when, suddenly, without prior warning or asking, went for her right nipple and took it on my mouth.

It tasted heavenly.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh! Maouuu…" she started to moan uncontrollably and placed her hands on my hair, pulling it. It hurt a little, but this just makes the situation sexier and hotter for me.

I started to suck on her nipple, played with it with my tongue. Moans and wet sucking sounds filled the room. I couldn't just stop sucking her nipple.

I suddenly remembered women have two breasts, thus Emi has two perky nipples to take care of!

I immediately stopped my assault and went for the other nipple, and did the same I did to the other. I didn't forget about the other though, and used my free hand and groped her free breast I just ate out. I twisted her nipple and started to massage her breast while I was sucking deeply on the other nipple.

Emi just moaned and moaned. She's been pulling my hair every time I suck. That just makes the situation naughtier for me, Emi!

Her moans… there can't be a more perfect sound. I want to record them and have them as my ringtone… but I don't have a cellphone!

I felt my penis twitching, I can swear it just hardened and got bigger! I wonder…

Emi resumed her previous grinding, this time it was more erratic.

If I am about to die with pleasure, it must be the same with Emi!

But I don't want us to cum on our underwear again, and I want to see her lower body!

I reluctantly stopped the assault on her nipples and crashed my lips on her; it was a long, steamy kiss. Emi just moaned and I groaned.

"I don't want it to end like last time…" I said while I pulled away from the kiss.

Emi interrupted me with a kiss; she immediately went for my underwear and practically ripped it away!

My erection sprang upwards, finally freed from its prison, on its full glory. I am not insanely big; actually I never really paid too much attention to my dick before since I never felt like it! Don't misunderstand though! I do keep it pretty clean, is a matter of hygiene. I trim my pubic hair as well, actually the last time I did it was 4 days ago! Thanks to hell! Now, I did say I have just cummed three times since I arrived to this world, being the last time that one from the old building. So I never really did an 'extensive' check-up to my penis. Although, from my bare eye, I dare say is above average and it has a good width. I feel satisfied with it.

Emi is gawking at it, her eyes widened at the sight before her…

"Uh…" I was feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I have never seen one…" Emi said, like talking to herself.

Grip.

She grabbed it! Oh hell… her hand is soft and warm! I bet a few strokes will have me on edge!

"So hard and big… thick…" still gawking, she is like in her own world.

She suddenly blushes and tightens her grip.

"Argh" I groaned, it felt awesome.

"Does it hurt?" She asked me, a little nervous.

"It doesn't… it feels good" I said, panting.

"I don't know what do… should I? I can't…" she muttered, she looks nervous.

Emi is staring at my hard penis. Shit! Her hand started to move! Emi is stroking my penis a little clumsily. Showing all this was truly new to her. Looks like Emi has no idea about what to do, how tight her grip should be or how fast she was supposed to move her hand. I can tell since she is constantly changing the strength of her grip or the speed of her strokes.

"Do-does this feels good?" Emi asked me flustered.

"It does, you are doing great" I moaned and stammered those words.

"What should I do?" She stopped her strokes, doesn't letting my penis go, and she asked me with embarrassing eyes.

Shit. I don't know… this is new to me as well, you know? Honestly, I just feel everything Emi is doing now feels just great. But… yeah… there is something… I can feel a little resistance from her hand against my penis. Oh… I have an idea!

"Spit a little on my penis. To add lubricant, it will make it easier for you… and hard for me… heh" I hope she won't freak out with this.

"Spit, huh? O-okay… it makes… sense."

Emi bent over him and dribbled some saliva over my penis, gently wrapping her right hand around my penis again and resumed her strokes.

I… I fought the need to groan out loud at Emi's gentle touch; the natural lubricant that her saliva provided helped a lot. My mind went on overdrive on the moment that her strokes resumed, driving me almost on the edge.

"You… you are doing great… Emi… go on… please" I could barely speak! I am sure that she is inexperienced now but the intensity of the act overshadowed all of that, I honestly didn't care how well she was jerking me, what matters is to whom the hand going up and down on my penis belonged, the hero, Emi.

"Y-You're liking th-this?" Emi asked in an almost teasing tone. Emi isn't a girl that likes kind of dirty talk; she must have figured that she could try it for my sake. I really love her.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back on the pillow.

"Your ha-hand feels amazing…" The contact of Emi's hand stimulated every nerve on my throbbing penis, making me groan uncontrollably at the sensation.

Amidst the pleasure of having my penis stroked by Emi, I unconsciously reached my right hand to the back of Emi's head, caressing her long red tresses!

Emi was surprised by my sudden actions and stopped her stroking! Really! Damned hell! She didn't let go my penis though, she was still grabbing it hard.

I soon realized the position we were now in! I directed my gaze to Emi's eyes. Her green eyes were locked with my red ones. It was an intense gaze she was giving me. Her gaze shifted to his glistening hard penis, just a few inches from her face.

Oh demonic hell! Emi is leaning down to my penis! Is she going to take her on her mouth?! Damn! Damn! But she looks scared, I must man up.

"Wait Emi, you don't have to do it if you are not ready." I said, I truly mean it even though a little part inside me died inside, but she doesn't need to feel obliged to do it!

"Oh shit! Argh!" She strengthened her grip and started to stroke it again! I will die.

"Shut up. You think I will be coy with you know when you just did that to me?" She said it with a serious voice while looking at me eyes with determination.

"But… you don't need to do it because you have to do it… do it if you want. I mean, I lov-SHIT"

Wet. Slippery. Warm. I can't describe it…

Emi engulfed my penis so suddenly! She regurgitated because she couldn't take it all!

Immediately pulled her out, I don't want her to choke!

"I want to do it." She growled at me.

There, stubbornness, I love it. I love her.

I just kissed her, a strong passionate kiss. I started to play with her tongue and suck it and she answered by doing the same!

After a while we both pulled away and connected our foreheads, we were panting because we barely breathed!

"I love this stubbornness of yours… if you want to do it…" I said while I gave her a quick kiss.

"But… I want to do it… but I don't know… how…" she said while looking at me with sad eyes.

"I don't want you to be experienced. I don't want you to be an expert. I am not an expert either. This is new to the both of us. Let's learn about this together, take your time." I said, I really mean it. Actually, it would tip me off a little if Emi were to be experienced! I think is my demon side wanting a virgin like her. I am virgin as well… so…

"I… Maou… I love you…" Emi said to me while kissing me.

"I love you to, take your time. Really, I don't mi-CRAP."

I just wanted to make sure Emi knows she doesn't need to do this if she feels insecure, but it seems she didn't want to hear it because she went down on me again!

Hot. Wet. Slippery. The best words.

"Shit, Emi." I groaned while buried my head into the bed. Is it hot in here? I am sweating! She took my penis out of her mouth… aww…

"I will do my best. Shut up, I want to do this and learn about this with you" she said while she was stroking me.

I got an idea!

"I want to learn too…" I said while I looked her with some mischievous eyes.

"What do…kyaah!" I immediately grabbed Emi by her hips and pulled her towards me, I died for a moment her hot center, still covered in panties, slid above my throbbing penis. I groaned and she moaned. I felt an intense hotness and I am sure she must have felt something similar, if not hotter and hard! She was on top of my chest now, her hot center inches away from my face. I made her flip so she had her back to me, I could feel the hotness of her core, I feel the trail of body fluids she left when I slid her across my body.

"Ahh! Wait, Maou!" She yelped.

No waiting. Damn panties. I leaned forward which caused Emi to slid downwards and she is now straddling me, my bare penis prodding her entrance.

"Ahh…" Emi moaned.

"Argh…" I groaned. Moans, groans, moans, groans.

"Wa-wait… I am not ready… for that" Emi said while she turned her head to make sloppy kisses on my cheeks.

I just groaned.

I want to do that, but not now… so relax… I have another thing in mind.

I moved my hands to each of Emi's hips, grabbed her panty outline, and with one, forceful pull, took it away. That panty will now be useless to her. I am sorry; I will buy you another one next time!

"Maou! Please, no!" Emi yelped while she squirmed on top of me.

"…" I didn't say anything, since now we were both completely naked and my penis was prodding her entrance, without any obstacle now.

"Arghh…" I lie back into the bed, grabbed her hips again, and pulled her again towards me. Now with no panties, I can feel how hot and wet she is while she slid across me again.

"Kyaahh! Ahh! Maou!" She yelped. I pulled her until she was on top of my chest again, now with no panties it is almost burning me. It is just too erotic and intense.

"So...sorry… I won't do the real thing with… you… until you are ready…" I barely said… I was breathing heavily.

"Ahh… th-then… why so rude?" She said while she moved her head to see me in the eyes.

I just smiled when I saw her eyes full of lust, her mouth open breathing heavily as well, and her face red of blushing.

"I… this… is new to me as well. I… I wanted to do the same thing you are… going to do right now… to me." That's right! I wanted to taste her as well! Like that she won't be the only one doing to me!

"Ah ah… what… what are… you saying?"

It seems she doesn't understand!

"Argh." I don't have energy to talk. So I just acted. I, again, grabbed her hips, and lifted her a little.

I can see her glistening pussy now. I… it's… beautiful. I can gawk at it forever. She has pubic hair as well, but it is well trimmed down to a small bush above her swollen clitoris. I can see the moist coming out steadily out of her. Her juices looks delicious, I can't wait to taste them.

"Kyaah! Damn! Maou! No! Don't stare!" Emi yelped.

"I can't help it. So… so… so beautiful. I will taste it." I said.

"T-taste it? No! It's not clean! I-I…"

Clean? The hell with that.

"I don't care." I said simply, staring as a small trail of fluids was coming out and landed on my chin. I can smell it, it smells… amazing. I am being hypnotized.

"I want… I need to do this, Emi."

"E-even if you say that… Ahh… I wanted to… do it… first to you!"

Every second, I love you more, Emi.

"Why do you think I flipped you like that? Let's do it at the same time, both of us." I said, yes, I want us to taste each of us at the same time; I wanted her to feel what I was going to feel, to feel a mouth eating her out. And that was going to be my mouth.

"At-At the same time? I… we… can't… handle it…" she stammered.

"Let's do our best then." I said while I leaned and gave her vagina a good long lick, through the whole slit, taking in a lot of her juices. It was salty, and sweetly at the same time. My mouth exploded with the new delicious flavor. I wanted more.

"Damn! Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… Maou… so good…"

I pulled her entrance closer to my face and started to eat her out.

"Kyaah!" Emi started to wriggle with pleasure.

After taking in her taste and determined I loved the taste and I wanted more I started work on Emi's crotch, licking and sucking her slit. I feasted on her folds. Occasionally, I got adventurous and stuck my tongue inside her folds.

I gave long licks, I nibbled her folds, and I sucked her clitoris and nibbled it as well. All that while taking in a lot of her juices, I just can't have enough of them.

Emi just moaned and moaned uncontrollably.

I realized she was tight, since every time I try to open her folds enough to let me fully taste her insides they would start closing on me again. So I decided to use both my hands, I used my right hand fingers to open her folds while I fondled them, no lubricant was needed since there were lots of her juices leaking out and my saliva. Soon my fingers were soaked with her juices and I had free entrance to her inside. Her insides were so pink, beautiful. I immediately stuck my tongue inside her, now with the help of my fingers I could reach deeper. It was even hotter here; I could feel Emi's juices everywhere in my face and dripping to my neck. With my left hand I started to rub her clitoris roughly. I wanted her to cum, and… DAMNED HELLS.

Emi took me in. She started to suck on my penis! She swirled her tongue around my head and started to take as much of me as she could! Stroking with her hands the parts she couldn't take in with her left hands and with the right… SHIT… she cupped my balls and started to message them.

I was taken by surprise I stopped eating Emi and groaned heavily instead.

"Argh… Emi…"

"I… I… will make… you feel good… too… I… I am doing… my best…" she barely managed to say, and then she resumed her sucking.

"So good…" I said while I started to eat her out again, a lot of juices had accumulated and I need to take care of them!

The room was filled with Emi's moans and my groans. We both were eating each other out. Emi is learning pretty fast, at the beginning I could feel her teeth, and believe me, teeth in your penis head can be quite painful, but I took in the pain and let her learn. I didn't want to take away her motivation!

Slurp, slurp, slurp.

Emi's sucking occasionally made that awesome voice. I was deep in pure bliss, having my first blow job and eating my very first girl!

Emi just tasted amazing. I don't know for how many minutes we have been eating each other out, I really don't care, but I don't want it to stop. I want to make Emi cum becau-WHAT THE HELL

"Arrrrghhh… Emi… so good… ahh" I groaned

Emi just started to suck my balls! Damn! Damn! Shit! This is different! This is so good; I am going to cum soon. I can feel how her tongue licks my balls, I am about to cum. As a man, I want Emi to cum first. This new feeling had taken me away, and I stopped eating Emi for a moment, I just was panting, but since I have no time to lose, I need to continue eating Emi out! I want her to cum first! And she, damn it, will!

I resumed my eating with force, I separated her legs to have better access and that made her yelp a little. I want to see more of her insides so I forced my way in with my fingers and started to suck forcefully her insides, taking as much of her juices as I can! With my other free I started to twist and pinch her clitoris.

This was too much for Emi; she started to moan even harder while having my balls on her mouth! That was an extremely sexy noise she was making! It made me crazy.

I switched roles with my hands and mouth.

I started to suck Emi's clitoris instead, I sucked it and licked it with all my might. I had an important task for my left hand, I put my index finger inside Emi and started to thrust it in and out, while I bent it inwards, like calling someone out.

"Kyaah! Ahhhh… Maou… please… I am near… I am… ahh" Emi moaned heavily, she was close!

I accelerated my thrusting with my fingers and added two more! I had three fingers going in and out of Emi; they were making a wet sound. I loved it. I increased my licking and nibbling assault on Emi's clitoris. I sucked with all my might that bundle of nerves of hers. I want her to cum; I want her cumming in my mouth. Suddenly, I felt my right hand was being left out, and the only place I could find for it to take care was… heh… I just wanted Emi to cum, and I didn't know if it was a good or bad idea, but my left hand acted on its own and sent its middle finger inside Emi's butt hole! So tight, and hot, I bet it will get burned!

"Maou! Maou! Maou! Ahhhhhh!" Emi practically yelled this time! Geez, Alas Ramus, don't wake up please! Mama and Papa are busy!

I felt pressure on my three fingers that were busy dancing inside Emi, like if her insides were closing! I knew this must meant something so I immediately took them out and started to lick and suck her folds intensely! Used my free left hand to forcefully rub her clitoris and…!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I… I… I am… so much… pleasure!" Emi moaned. She was cumming! I was actually surprised by the force her juices were coming out of her. I took in as much of her juices as I could; I don't want to waste them! But she cummed so intensely and some of them went to my whole face and splashed the sheets! We will need to wash them later!

Emi stiffened while cumming. She was trembling! Suddenly, she stopped and collapsed, she was panting heavily. I made her cum, I had her juices, mission accomplished! Even though she didn't finish with me, I am satisfied!

She collapsed on top of me, so I had her butt in front of me… I felt like squeezing it but thought what would be too much for her, so I just let her calm down.

"You… you okay?" I asked her.

"… ah… ah… that was… are you sure… you… have no… experience? That… that was too… too much" she said while breathing heavily.

"I have no experience; I am in the same… boat as you. I just wanted… you to cum, and I… damned hell!"

Emi started to suck on me again! I could feel her tongue swirling on my tip and she started fondling my balls! She took my penis out her mouth and gave a good long kick from the base to the head before starting to suck it again! I shuddered as Emi began to plant kisses along my whole length before taking me in her mouth again.

"Emi… I will cum… soon"

Emi increased her sucking, and used one hand to stroke what she could not take in of my penis while her other hand was fondling my balls! She was stroking so fast, sucking so intensely and fondling too much that I got on the edge.

"Emi… pull out… here I come!" I groaned while I bit on my lips to muffle my groans! I don't want to wake up Alas! But she didn't stop! I am cumming, Emi! Take it out!

"Emi! I am cumming now! T-argh! Take it out!"

But she just started to suck, stroke and fondling even more!

"Argghh! Shit! Shit! Argh" I groaned because I just started to cum!

I cummed so much I am sure Emi won't be able to take it all! But she didn't stop sucking and stroking! Shit!

"Emi! Shit!" I groaned while I was still cumming! She continued to stroke and suck, that will not stop it, Emi! What the fuck? I don't want it to stop! I am dying of pleasure, please continue!

"Arggggghhh… Ah! Ahhhh! Ahh! Ahh!" Finally it stopped… this was so intense…

Emi had limited herself to continue her sucking, it wasn't intense though, she was doing it gently, leaving me clean…

I really, really love her…

She finally took my penis out of her mouth with a 'slurp' sound and whispered…

"Ah… ah… salty…" she turned her head to see me. Her hair was so messed up, she was sweating as much as me, she had some hair glued to her forehead due to her sweat and she was panting hard, as me.

It was incredibly sexy. I leaned forward, grabbed her shoulders, flipped her body so she was facing me, now she was straddling me, I let out a deep groan as my penis found her crotch again. I pulled her closer to kiss her.

I could taste my own juices and Emi's juices mixing; I bet she can taste it too! My juices and her juices, that's it. I just went back to the bed while pulling her with me and deepened our kiss. We finally broke apart and started to pant heavily. She moved off of me and placed herself on my side, she hugged me and I hugged her back.

No words were spoken for almost 10 minutes; we just stayed in a tight embrace, giving occasional sloppy kisses. Emi had her head on my chest and her right hand on my abs; I took my left hand and grabbed it, interweaving our fingers.

I know Emi just wanted to stay like this, me too! But I have a big mouth and I need to say something because I am dense in these matters!

"…Emi?"

"…yes… Maou?"

"That was good…"

"… stupid" she called me stupid while she lightly punched my stomach.

"… that was… great…" She added. I could feel her smile on my chest.

"I love you so much." I told her.

"I love you too, Maou" she moved her head to give me a quick kiss.

"Who would have said…" she said while chuckling.

"… the demon lord and the hero, huh?"

"What a weird couple we are…" she said while she let go my left hand and started to massage my abs, it felt awesome. She occasionally got near my soften penis, barely touching it.

Was she teasing me?

"Are you teasing me?" I asked her while I hugged her, making her yelp a little.

"Hmm… maybe?" She said while she gave me another kiss.

"We need to shower…" she added while laughing inside my mouth.

"Argh… yeah… Emi… hell…" I groaned because suddenly Emi grabbed my soft penis and started to stroke it! It will go hard again!

Suddenly she stopped.

"What the…" I grunted.

She got on top of me, I could feel her nipples on me, and gave me a good long kiss. Our lips syncing and our tongues were starting to tangle again inside our mouths.

"Let's sleep; we can shower tomorrow early, before Alas Ramus wakes up." She said.

"You know, you did scream a little! I was afraid you could have woken her up. Haha… the rain muffled your screams!" I said while I gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"… Idiot. You weren't that silent either" she pouted her lips and blushed.

"You are just so sexy…" I said while I surrounded her with my arms, hugged her, and kissed her in the forehead.

"Good night, Emi."

"Good night, Maou. I love you."

"I love you too."

We got into a spooning position and started to doze off together. I wished we could stay like this. Tomorrow is Sunday! I will spend the whole day with Emi and Alas, my two girls.

* * *

 **Please, follow, favorite, review! Share this story with your friends and share your thoughts about it with your reviews! I actually will change something or take a new lead in the story if someone suggests something better. So, do not hesitate in reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Thanks for the reviews, guys! I will say this again, this story won't be 100% faithfull to the LN since I haven't read them because I can't seem to find them translated, if someone has them please pass them to me! Now, I do have planned something along the lines of Maou and Emi going back to Ente Isle to settle things with the church for once. Being honest, they are just ideas that haven't been written, but I plan to write them down if this story gets enough support! Please, share it with your friends!_**

 ** _I have an idea about how Maou will tell Chiho he is dating Emi, but it would be nice if you guys could take some of your time to suggest something in the reviews._**

* * *

"Good night, Emi."

"Good night, Maou. I love you."

"I love you too."

We got into a spooning position and started to doze off together. I wished we could stay like this. Tomorrow is Sunday! I will spend the whole day with Emi and Alas, my two girls.

* * *

"…"

!

Why am I naked and who is this man?! I, Emi Yusa, got scared because I woke up to being naked with a man behind me, spooning me! Why did this happen?! What happened last night?! Where's Alas?! Ah…

"Ahh… I… I see…" The memories of last night finally started to flood me.

It was… truly amazing. I couldn't stop smiling when I remembered what happened.

Maou had come to apologize for what he said to me, I wasn't angry for that though, I just thought he was right and that he could get a girl with a better body, but he made me pretty clear that he doesn't want another girl, and that my body was… perfect.

Then I… I… don't know what got in me but I told him to stay! To stay tonight because it was raining and I didn't want him to get sick.

"Well played…" I muttered to myself while I smiled.

Then bold Maou came into town and he started to parade around me in just his, WET, underwear! I could perfectly see the outline of his penis. It looked… I don't know… I just know my mind raced when I looked it and my only reaction was to run to my room leaving Maou in the laundry room!

When I got in my room, it took me a couple of seconds to realize that both of us can be bold! I usually sleep wearing a small short and a loose tank top, but this time I decided to sleep in my underwear like Maou to make him tremble!

How silly I was.

Maou knocked my door and I panicked, and I immediately went to cover under my sheets! I wanted to change into my normal pajamas but instead I told him to come in! He then took out the towel he had in his wait just to tease me more with his underwear! I was really nervous… I really can't fight against bold Maou. Then he tried really hard to see my pajamas, until he finally succeeded! Then it was like the time in the old building, I was just grinding him at the beginning. The only difference is that he had taken my bra off and was sucking on my breasts! It felt truly amazing, his sucking and the fact that I could perfectly feel his hard penis under me drove me crazy. I never knew a woman could get so much pleasure by having someone sucking, licking and nibbling her breasts. And when he whispered with his hot breath on my ear that he didn't want it to end like last time… something got into me and I practically ripped his underwear and freed his hard penis!

I… I was in another world. Excitement, nervousness, panic, desire, lust… I felt all that when I saw his rock hard penis. I don't know about average sizes since it was the first one I have ever seen but I think it was big and thick! I didn't know what to do. I just ineptly began to masturbate him. I never felt so nervous in my life, I didn't know how to masturbate him. I didn't know if he liked a strong firm grip or a loosely one, if he liked fast jerks or slow ones. I bet Maou could feel my nervousness because he started to give me compliments about how good it felt what I was doing. But I felt inexperienced and nervous so I asked him for advice. He told me to spit on his penis to make it easier for me! I won't deny I thought it was stupid, but soon I rejected that stupid feeling and thought it was a good idea. So I spat on her penis and I started to masturbate him easier! Truly my saliva acted a great lubricant and I could see in Maou's face how much pleasure he was feeling.

Out of the blue, Maou started to caress my head! I stiffened and stopped my strokes. I saw the situation we were in. His hard penis in front of me, inches away from my face. I could see every detail, his perfect glistening mushroom head, his shaft with the throbbing vein on the side… the soft skin and the hard muscle sensation on my hand got me crazy.

I found new resolve at that marvelous sight. I wanted to taste Maou and make him cum with my mouth. So I started to lean, mentally prepared to engulf his penis… but Maou pulled me away! He wanted me to make sure I didn't need to do what I planned to do. But I wanted to do it. I complained and took him in my mouth in one go!

How stupid I was. I almost choked! I knew that thing couldn't fit entirely on my mouth but I still tried to take it all! I started to choke and Maou pulled me out again and kissed me. Told me to take it easy and that he didn't care if I was inept in this, he was in the same boat as me. He can be so considerate. Finally I started to suck him off again…

After a couple of seconds of me sucking him, he suddenly started being rough with me until a point I thought he was going to have sex with me without my permission! I was scared, but deep inside I knew he wasn't like that. Doesn't matter how bold can he be! He did an equally bold move instead, and started to eat me out! He wanted us to give pleasure to each other at the same time! I have never had someone's mouth on me… and I had just cummed twice in my life. One alone when I was just curious after listening to Rika's sexual adventures and the other was with Maou in the old building! His sucking got me on the edge of my third time rapidly! He… truly is skilled in that! He did amazing things…

Maou… I can feel his hot breath on my neck… I just love him. He didn't let me go all night! We stayed tangled in this tight embrace for the whole night.

"What the?!" I stiffened; I felt something hard prodding my butt!

"… Maou?" I called for him and he didn't answer… he was sleeping soundly!

Prod, prod.

I am certain that Maou is poking my ass with his hard penis! Geez… he is a pervert! But… he looks like he is sleeping like a baby… such an innocent face but such a bold boy inside.

I stirred cautiously, trying to not wake him up. I managed not to wake him up and I finally was facing him.

His usually messy black greenish hair was even messier now! He sleeps with his mouth open! So cute.

He is hard!

So damn early in the morning and he is hard! I mean… he just gave me a big load hours ago! And in my mouth! That was another action of bold Emi… but Maou had taken my cum inside his mouth too so I did it for him as well. It was just too much… and it was salty… I can't say I didn't like how it tasted…

He isn't waking up, but his penis is really lively down there!

Is this what Rika calls a morning wood? Yes, Rika's boasts about his adventure with men sometimes, and I have learned a few things by hearing his stories!

Maou doesn't seem awaken, so this really is his morning wood! I am starting to feel hot… this is too much!

"Ah…" I unconsciously grabbed his penis!

Damn… bold Emi. This is Maou's fault! His boldness is finally affecting me!

Stroke, stroke

"Ahh…" I moaned?! Damn… I started to stroke Maou's penis so early in the morning! If he wakes up he won't let me forget about the morning I suddenly jerked him off! But… I just can't stop… its penis feels great in my hand. The skin is soft but the core is so rigid, and it's just so hot!

Stroke, stroke, stroke.

I accelerated the pace of my hand! Now a soft sound can be heard when my fist hits the base of Maou's penis! Meat slapping with meat.

God… I can't stop…

* * *

Hmmm… I was dreaming about Emi jerking me off… that was really weird! She hates me after all!

… Wait she doesn't! And she sucked me off and I ate her last night! We love each other and finally confessed our feelings! What a weird couple we make, it is… unusual and some can say forbidden! But that is just enough to make me love her more, forbidden things tend to attract demons like me, you know? I am so happy… who could have thought? Anyway, I slept with Emi tonight, we didn't have sex though! That will come… eventually… I will make sure about it! Damn you, bold Maou, I love you.

Uh? What's this feeling in my penis? Something warm and soft is sliding up and down in my penis!

"Ahh… Maou…"

What the hell?! Is that Emi?! She is jerking me off! And is so early in the morning!

It feels so good… it looks like my boldness finally affected Emi. Thanks to hell!

I am near my edge… it's too soon! I want to play a little bit with bold Emi as well!

Barely opening my eyes, I tried to not make a sound; I wanted to see Emi in action. Last night I didn't see her because I was busy eating her out, you know?

She is panting, her face is red, and an occasional moan slips out her mouth! So damn sexy. Huge turn on. I felt my penis growing bigger and twitching. It is a matter of time before Emi realizes it! Wait, what's her right hand doing?! Is she playing with herself?! I can see Emi's fingers rubbing slowly and sensually her evidently swollen and glistening clitoris. Oh crap. Shit. Too much… I will cum soon. Hurry up and do something, bold Maou!

"Do you want help with that?" I said, letting Emi know I wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Ahh… Ahh… uh?! WHAAT? Ahh, Maou!" Emi squealed while she let off my penis and stopped playing with herself to cover her face with her hands! So cute.

I forced her hands out of my way and kissed her deeply. To calm her down.

"Mmmmm!" She resisted a bit but finally gave up on my arms and started to kiss me back.

Finally, we pulled apart.

"That's a hell of a way to wake me up, thanks" I said while I smirked at her.

"Sh-shut up! Why-why were you so hard early in the mo-morning?"

Well, I am a virile young man; of course I get morning woods!

"That's normal, and let say I couldn't help it since I had a beauty in my arms all night long. You will have to get used to it" I said winking and kissing her.

"Ahh… you… you are too much" she said when she was kissing me back passionately whilst smiling. Hell… I can't have enough of her kisses.

But you know… it's really rude to heat up some food and not eating it, if you know what I mean.

"Care to finish the job?" I said in a low seductive voice.

"Eh eh?!" She's stammered.

"You know, you were pretty busy down there with me." I added motioned her to take her gaze down to my penis.

"Uhh" She is speechless, I love when that happens.

"You need to finish what you start." I said while I leaned over her neck and started to plant wet sloppy kisses there.

"Heh… ah…Ahhh…" she is just moaning.

"I will help you too, you know?"

"Wh-what do-do you mean?" She asked me in a surprised tone.

I just smirked. By the time she was moaning to my kisses on her neck I had sneakily moved my hand down to her crotch and started to work her up.

I moved my index finger across her slit. She was insanely hot and wet!

"Ahhhh ahhh! Please!" She moaned loudly.

"So naughty…" I said while I started to nibble her ear.

"Do-don't say that" she said, trying to sound serious but she can't while she is moaning!

I finally slid inside her my index finger.

"Ahhhhhh… Maou… so… good…"

"Really? Want me to continue?"

"Please… ahhh"

"My pleasure." I breathed hard in her ear and went to kiss back her neck.

"Ahhhhh… I… I will die!" Emi moaned, she was wriggling uncontrollably now.

"You know, you can help me too" I faced her to look her in the eyes while I said that and gave her a quick kiss.

"Wh-what do you me-mean?" She asked. So innocent? I don't care, I love it when she is like that, and it just gives me chances to be bold with her.

I repositioned myself on the bed to be a bit closer to Emi. Being close enough for my plans, I started to swing my hip towards Emi's core. Don't worry; I won't have sex with her since she told me she isn't ready already! I just wanted to tease her.

I poked her entrance a couple of times before I took my penis in my hands and started to move it across Emi's folds, I could feel her hotness and moist getting in my tip, scorching it, while I was doing that. This isn't good; I won't be able to stop if I continue doing this! Even for me, this is becoming too much!

"Ahh no! No! Ahh… Maou… please! Ahh no…" Emi moaned while she quickly kissed me and went to my neck and started to bite me.

You know, that doesn't help me?

"Argh… I know… don't worry… I just wanted… to… tease" I said while I moved away my penis from her entrance and slid two fingers at once inside her again.

"A-a-ahhhh!" she moaned heavily.

"Won't you help me down there?" I asked her again in a seductive voice.

"Ahh… ahhh… Maou…" she just moaned on my neck.

Shit.

She got my drift finally! I could feel her small hand around my penis; she started to jerk me again!

Oh shit. She placed a finger on top of my tip and started to move it around in a circular way, smearing all over the head the precum that has accumulated.

"Shit, Emi" that made me groan heavily. I was starting to pant.

She moved her head to my neck.

"You-you are not, the only one who can be… bo-bold" she said while moaning in my ear and starting to bite it.

"Shit. Emi… argh" I was feeling too much pleasure!

I started to thrust my fingers in and out of her entrance faster and she started to jerk me faster as well! My fingers going in and out of her made some weird wet noises, her juices just make it easier for them to slid in and out without a resistance.

Soon the room was filled with groans, moans and we calling each other's name.

"I… I am cumming, Emi…" I said while panting. Shit! I need her to cum as well! I went faster with my fingers inside her and added one more. Now I had three of my fingers inside her. I started to wriggle my fingers inside her, feeling every bit of her inside. It was just so insanely hot and soft.

"Ahhh ahh… if… you continue like that… I… I will cum soon" she barely managed to said.

I have another card under my sleeve! With one of my two free fingers I started to forcefully rub Emi's clitoris.

"Cum for me" I said in her ear in a hoarse voice.

Faster, faster, I need to go faster!

"Ahh… ahh… ahh… Maou! I am close! Ahh!" She squealed.

"Then cum! I am close too!" I groaned her and started to kiss her with all my might! Soon our tongues were entangled in a sweet dance, our lips immediately synced.

"Shit"

"Ahh… Maou!"

I felt Emi's walls closing on my fingers and suddenly I felt really hot fluids coming out! She is cumming! Yes!

Shit. Here I come!

"Arggghh… Emi!" I groaned while I was cumming.

Streams and streams of white fluid came out of me. Some of them landed just inches away of Emi's folds and some of them landed on the bed, mixing with Emi's fluids on it.

I took out my fingers inside her and she finally let go my now softening erection. We were exhausted and we kept breathing hard while we joined our hands and intertwined our fingers.

My hand, as well as Emi's, was so sticky due to each other's cum, but we didn't care and we took each other's hand.

Finally Emi broke the silence

"We… need… to take a shower, Maou"

"And we need to wash these sheets… they are soaked with our cum" I said while I faced Emi and winked at her.

"Ah… yeah…"

Silence.

I was so relaxed, listening to Emi's ragged breath and seeing her whole sexy breasts going up and down with her breathes. I really wanted to lean forward and take them in my mouth. The nipples looked so perky and her mounds were coated in a light sheet of sweet.

"Alas! She will wake up soon!" Emi sprang forward and shouted.

Shit.

"She can't see us like this! We are too filthy!" She added

Deja vu.

"With what?" I asked seductively.

"You know what!" She groaned at me.

Groaned?! That was new, she sounded too sexy. I will get her to say 'cum' one day.

"Let's go take a shower then" I said while I sat on the bed and started to stand up, pulling Emi with me.

"To-together?!"

Please.

"Why, of course. We need to save water! Besides, it will be faster like that!" I excused my perversion.

"But-but!" She tried to argue. I turned to face her and pulled her towards me in one go. My now soft penis crashed with her crotch. Something is getting harder!

I kissed her.

"What's wrong? I already saw you naked, I am seeing you naked. I have felt the naked you. And I am naked as well, what do you have to lose?"

"I-I… Ahh!" She covered her breasts with her free hand.

"Damn it Emi." I groaned, I took away Emi's hand and started to fondle her breasts.

"Ah… Maou…" she moaned.

I continued to fondle them and leaned forward to kiss each nipple before finally kissing Emi on her lips.

"Please, don't cover yourself like that. You are being silly, don't cover. I already told you how perfect and how crazy your body makes me." I told her in a low voice, I wanted her to know! Damn it! Her breasts are small, yes, but I absolutely don't care!

"I… I… you are so stupid… okay…" Emi finally relaxed and hugged me tightly. Her perfect hard nipples prodding my chest.

Something is getting up!

"Don't worry, let's take a quick shower then" I said while I slightly opened the door to see if Alas was around.

"Coasts are free" I muttered to Emi.

"What?"

"Alas is asleep!"

"Ahh! Ok!"

She was nervous.

I pulled her by her hands towards the bathroom, before opening I said in a low seductive voice

"I am going to leave you clean"

"Wh-what!?"

I opened the door and got us both in the bathroom. Emi was in front of me, looking flustered and blushing.

I stayed fixated on my feet and started to ogle her. Her beautiful face, her cheeks red as her messy red hair. Her neck full of new hickeys I made, I bet mine has some new ones as well! Her decent breasts and pink perky nipples that just make me go so crazy that makes me want to start to suck them. Her slender figure and nice hips, her utterly sexy vagina I just made cum, twice now, and ate it once! It was still glistening with her cum, I need to clean that. And finally, her sexy legs. No excessive fat could be seen in Emi's body, she is just perfect.

I directed my gaze to her beautiful green eyes and I could tell what they were fixated on. First my chest, then my abs, and finally my penis. Emi was gawking at it that makes me slightly embarrassed, Emi!

I checked to see what was so interesting about my penis. I see, it is getting hard, it's not soft but it isn't that hard either. Its head and shaft still have some cum as well.

I stared at Emi for a little longer, then I approached her slowly, she was startled at first but melted on my arms when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me.

"You are perfect, Emi. You truly are, I can't ask for more." I told her in a low voice. I really mean it, she is just perfect in my eyes and that's what matters.

She hugged me back and replied

"Th-thanks, Maou…" she shoved her face on my chest. I could feel her intense hot breathing.

"You are perfect too" she added while she slid her index finger from my chest downwards. I quivered to the feeling of her nail sliding across my abs. It just felt too good.

She grabbed my penis! Damn! Be bold, Emi! Please!

She started to jerk it forcefully. Intensely. I couldn't believe it at first, she isn't normally like that. By this point I was already rock hard and ready to cum. Suddenly, Emi released my penis and went inside the shower.

She just made me hard and left me hanging in here! She is mean! But that was just… so sexy and great. I don't mind her being this mean every now and then.

She chuckled.

"Come, let's take a quick shower. Alas will wake up and want breakfast."

"I love you." That was almost on default, I was gawking at her like a dumb. What she just did rendered me speechless.

"I too, now come in! Silly!"

I immediately entered the shower with her. Facing each other, I could see the hot water running down in her body, steam surrounding Emi, her wet hair stuck to her shoulders. It was truly hypnotizing; I could perfect watch this scene forever. She started to rinse her body with the soap and told me to start rinsing my hair with the shampoo.

I poured some shampoo on my hand and started to rinse her hair instead.

"What are you doing? What about you?" she asked me while she turned around, giving me a good view of her back and that incredible butt to give me a better access to her hair.

"I said I will clean you, didn't I? Please let me." I wanted to shower her!

I started to massage her scalp with the tip of my fingers. I took my time and made sure she liked it. I could hear her trying to suppress her moans.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I want to hear you moan" I went back to massage her hair thoroughly, and this time I could here a couple of moans!

When I thought I was done with her hair, I took the soup out of her hands and started to rinse her body. I started by her neck, massaging it and taking extra care with those fresh hickeys. Then I massaged her shoulders until she gave a long low moan. I continued my journey with her arms, her elbows and finally her hands, where I interlinked our fingers and extended both arms sideways and pulled her closer to me. My rock hard penis was now prodding her butt. I repositioned myself and made my penis go below her, just under her hot entrance. I bit my lip to the overdrive of sensations I was feeling, she was really hot down there. I moved forward and backward, sliding my penis across her slit without any penetration. She moaned and moved her neck, giving me an unspoken order to give her a few kisses. Finally I let go her arms, turned her around, she had her eyes closed. I had a perfect view of every detail of her body. I immediately started to fondle her breasts and she just moaned and called my name. Yes please! Say my name!

I leaned forward and took her right breast nipple inside my mouth. I started to swirl my tongue around it and gave it a few light bites that caused her to moan even harder. I continued my fondling with her left breast, twisting slightly her nipple. When I was satisfied with the cleansing, I stared at her breasts. I will never be tired of watching them, of biting and licking them. I moved my hands forward and pulled both nipples the same time, which caused her to yelp.

SMACK

She hit me in the head with her hand, well, I deserved that! I just chuckled.

I left her breasts alone and continued rinsing her abdomen, I massaged her stomach which made her laugh a little bit, and then I went for her hips. I took extra time fondling her hips until I moved my hands and squeezed her ass, and pulled her towards me. Both our cores touched each other.

"Ahh Maou!" Emi said while she shoved her head into my chest.

I want her. I want her now. But she has to say me if she is ready or not, I won't push her.

I just groaned. My penis was about to explode by the contact of Emi's insanely hot entrance.

I crouched and caressed her incredibly sexy legs. Finally, I moved my hands, grabbed her butt, and pulled her forcefully towards my face. Her crotch was being assaulted by my mouth now!

"Ahh… ahhh! Geez, Maou! So… good. No! What are… you doing?!" She stammered. She doesn't know what she wants! I laughed and pulled away so I could see her face from below.

"I said I would leave you clean, didn't I? I want to clean this special part like this." I said while I leaned a little bit to give her slit a good long lick, not taking my eyes away from her. Her juices are a drug to me, making me yearn for even more.

"Ahhh…ahhh… even if… you do that… it won't be clean at the end! I… might come again!" She said in an embarrassing voice, her cheeks were burning red!

I just chuckled.

"I will clean it again then." I said simply while I started to lick her core clean. I could taste her juices… and a little of soap… but I don't care! I licked her folds before taking her clitoris inside my mouth, sucking it forcefully and giving soft bites every now and then. I wanted to taste even more of her juices, so I stopped sucking on her clitoris and slid my tongue inside her, wiggling it frantically inside her.

Emi just moaned and moaned.

"I… geez… twice… in the same hour… ah… I am… close… Maou!" She said while she moved her hands to the back of my head and pushed me to her entrance, making my tongue inside her go deeper. Of course, Emi, at this point I will lick you more intensely! And I did.

While my tongue was busy inside her, I used a finger to rub her clitoris until she came! I took in as much as I could; her juices are just so delicious!

She started to wobble so I stood up and supported her so she wouldn't fell down. I kissed her; it was a long deep kiss. In no time, Emi answered back and soon our lips were in sync and our tongues started to dance inside our mouths. Until I could feel she stopped trembling I pulled away and started to wash her vagina with my palm. Now I was just cleaning it.

Emi just moaned, her chin resting on my shoulder, I could feel her hot erratic breathes on my neck! So good, it felt so good.

After I cleaned her center I grabbed her head, cupped her cheeks with my hands and said in a low voice

"I told you I would leave you clean"

She just kept staring at me with a small relaxed smile, her cheeks have never been this red before, I guess that the hot water wasn't helping her situation. It looks like she really enjoyed my 'washing'! Suddenly she crashed her lips on mine, it took me by surprise first but soon I started to kiss her back.

"… it is… my turn…" She said 4 simple words that had just too much effect on me; I felt my penis twitch in excitement!

She made me bend over a little so she could reach my head; since I am taller than her it would have been too tiresome for her to wash my head which was above hers.

Hell, it felt awesome! Emi washed my head while delicacy, I was like a massage from a professional, making me almost fell asleep! Then she told me to stand up and turn around, I did as she said. A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Emi, is everything alright?" I asked.

No response.

I was going to turn back but as soon as I started to move she hugged me from behind! I could feel her hard nipples against my back!

"Argh… Emi?"

She just hugged me tighter.

"I will wash you like this… please don't… say anything…"

"Even if you said that I still don't under-AhahArgh!" She interrupted me, I see! She was going to wash me with her body! I can't describe how I feel, her soft slender body moving against my back. I think I will just cum out of pure pleasure if she continues doing that!

"My… body… isn't that big… my breasts I mean, but I will do my best."

"Stop that bullshit with your body, Emi! It feels great! Eek! Why did you hit me?" I was trying to be nice but she hit me!

"Watch… your mouth."

"It can't get any dirtier with bad words, you know? Remember where it has bee-EHHHH ARGH!" She pinched me!

"It hurts… Emi. Seriously, I don't want to hear you talking about how small your breasts are. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care! I love you for what you are, not for what you have!" At this point I had turned around to face her, I had her cheeks on my hand and I pulled her to give her a big reassuring kiss.

"Th-thanks… Maou. That's the nicest thing… you have ever said to me." She said while looking down.

"Yet. I will be by you side always, expect nicer things from me, my hero." I said while I took her in for a hug.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"I lov-ARGH." Emi grabbed my penis!

"Is time to clean this guy." She said with the most seductive smile I have ever seen on her face. I think my heart stopped, I died, and revived.

Warm. Slippery. Wet. My favorite words are together again! Emi went down and took my penis in her mouth without saying anything!

"Shit, Emi" I leaned back to the shower wall, I need support.

Emi was sucking amazingly! For her second time, her skills improved quite a lot! How is this possible? Her tongue swirls and swirls around my tip, and she started fondling my balls with one hand while with the other one she started to erotically scratch my chest! I was being overwhelmed by pleasures! Occasionally, Emi would stop sucking just to stroke my penis for a couple of seconds before giving a long lick from the base to the tip and then she would take it in again!

I was about to cum… but suddenly Emi stopped and stood up, she looked sad.

What the hell?

"I want you in me… so bad…" she whispered in my ear before giving me a steamy kiss.

Did she say what I thought she said? Emi, I want to be inside you as well! You have no freaking idea. You are in for a train of pleasure, Emi. I will ravage you and make you go into oblivion.

I just groaned deeply, grabbed Emi's butt and squeezed it hard making her yelp. Then I raised Emi with all my strength, her legs went around my waist for support. My penis was just under Emi's entrance, a little move of my hips upward would have made me get in her!

"No! No! Maou! Let… let me finish… what I was… going to say!" Emi yelled and started to kiss me frantically, her sudden movements caused me to lose balance and I ended falling on my butt onto the floor with Emi!

Emi moved away from me and she placed her foot on my throat to stop me from getting closer to her!

"What the hell, Emi?" She had her damned foot on my throat!

"I-I love you, Maou! I really do! I really want to do the real thing with you, don't get me wrong!"

"Then why did you stop me?!" I groaned. I was getting annoyed.

"Do you think you are the only one that wants it that bad?"

"You are not making any sense! I was about to do it! Is it because I didn't ask you if 'it was okay'? I was going to do it, you know? I was going to go easy since it was going to be my first time as well!" I yelled, her foot still on my throat. I… I might have lied a little about going easy…

"No! Is not that! We are not ready!" She was crying now. Shit.

"We?! I am ready! Look how ready I am!" I pointed at my rock hard penis with my hand.

She ogled it for a couple of seconds

"I am ready as well! When I said we aren't ready is because we haven't planned it! Do you want me to go pregnant, idiot!" She yelled. Her foot was still on my throat.

I… I see… she wanted it as bad as me but she was afraid she could get pregnant! I certainly didn't want her pregnant, yet! I see… Emi wanted to do it all this time, like me, but she was worried about our future! And I was a big idiot and made her cry out of frustration. I thought I was the only one suffering because of that.

"Emi… I… I am sorry… I forgot about that… I really don't want you pregnant, yet. I… I acted out of pure instinct, when you said you wanted me… it was like setting a dry haystack on fire! I… I didn't pay attention to your feelings… I don't deserve you" I said while looking down. Shit! Look up! Emi, with your foot on my throat and from this angle I have a clear view of your crotch! My throbbing penis twitched and got harder.

"Don't worry; I know how you feel because I am feeling like that. I lo-HEY! Look me in the eyes!" Emi said while she moved her feet away from my throat and crossed her legs, blocking my view of her alluring entrance.

Too late, it was enough re-fuel for the rocket if you know what I mean.

"I… I am sorry. I will let you decide when we do it, I will wait. I can wait, just for you. I love you." I mean it, I really do. I will wait for Emi as long as she wants.

"Good." Emi suddenly came closer to me, and grabbed my penis!

"Now I have some undone business here" she said before she started to suck me off! Her tongue dancing above my tip while she took as much of me as she could, she stroked what she couldn't take it and fondled my balls with her free hand!

Shit.

"I am close… Emi…" I was really close!

She increased her pace! Crap, she will take my cum in her mouth again? I can't explain how much I love her.

"Aaarrggghh… ahh ahh… Emi…Ahh… amazing…" I cummed hard inside Emi's mouth, she took my penis out and let some streams of my semen land on her face! She never stopped her jerking and fondling though!

I just gawked at how my fluids landed on her face, two good streams got on her face, one above her left eye and the other one on her right cheek!

She then gave me a really erotic smile.

"I wanted… to try this… is it weird?" She changed her facial expressions to that one of a real embarrassed person.

Damn. I just could grab her head from behind and pulled her towards me for a good kiss.

"Not at all, I found it to be really awesome and erotic. You are full of surprises, huh?" I said while started to give sloppy kisses on her neck.

"Ahh Ahh… Well I-" a knock interrupted her. We both turned to see the door! Someone knocked!

"Mama? Mama? You are there?"

"Shit" that's all I could say! We completely forgot about Alas! The plan was to take a quick shower and wake her up to a nice family breakfast! I bet Emi's yelling woke her up.

Emi panicked, she stood up and started to wash her face.

"Y-yes Alas! I am getting out soon! Be a good girl and wait for me in the living room please!" She yelled to Alas, at this point I stood up and started to wash myself as well.

"Okay! I am hungry, mama!"

"I will make your yummy breakfast soon!" Emi quickly said.

"Can we go to play with papa today?" She wanted to play with me! I love Alas, my heart melted!

"Oh, we will play with papa!" Emi said while she looked at me and smiled!

I wanted to scream of happiness but I don't think it's a good idea to let Alas know I was inside with mama in the shower! She is not ready for the 'talk' yet!

"Yay! Really!" I could hear Alas little footsteps running through the hall, she was giggling a lot!

"I am so-" Emi had looked at me with an apologetic face; she was going to say sorry? Why the hell?! She just made my day! I want to pass it with my two favorite girls! So I interrupted her with a kiss.

"Don't be. You just made me the happiest man alive. I want to be with my two girls today" I really mean it! I can't ask for more!

"Maou…" Emi looked me with loving eyes.

"I love you so much." She added while she gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you too!"

We finish showering and Emi went to get a towel from the shelf.

"Oh god!"

"What's wrong, Emi?" Seriously, what's wrong? She said that suddenly!

"There is only one towel here, wait here and I will get your clothes and a towel from the laundry room." She said while she gave me a quick kiss. She grabbed the towel and covered all her body with it.

"Okay then" I said happily. She opened the door and went outside.

I could hear Alas yelling and giggling.

Yeah… I had forgotten how happy Alas was every morning when she slept at the demon castle.

"I want to live like this forever." I muttered while I sat on the toilet.

Suddenly the door burst open, I thought for a moment it was Alas so I immediately covered my penis!

"Hell!"

"What's wrong?" Emi asked me while she was laughing. She had my clothes and a towel in her hand, and I see she took another towel and covered her hair with it.

"I thought it was Alas…" I said while I uncovered myself. Hey, I can be naked all day around Emi.

"I-I… cover yourself!" She looked away blushing.

The fuck?

"Emi… you seriously are ashamed of this after everything we had done?"

"I… geez! Take your clothes!" She threw my clothes! Damn I just could grab my pants!

"Hell no!" I yelled. My shirt had landed inside the bath tub! It got soaked wet!

"What?!" Emi asked me surprised.

"You threw my shirt and it went to the bath tub! Now I don't have a shirt to wear!"

"I-I, I am sorry! I will get you that one you used yesterday!" She was about to open the door, but bold Maou got a better idea.

"No! Your shirts are too small for me! I will be shirtless until it gets dry again." Yes, I will be shirtless around Emi, for some reason she gets ashamed when I am naked around her casually, but when we are doing naughty things she becomes bold!

"But… but…" she tried to argue.

"No buts. You have to feel comfortable with me being naked around you casually. I can perfectly be with you naked all day and I won't flinch, I will just be excited as hell but that's normal."

SMACK

"Ow! Why did you hit me?!" She hit me in my shoulder!

"Stupid! You can't be naked around Alas!"

Good point. But I won't back down.

"I will just be shirtless, Emi. She won't even notice! She will be too busy wanting to play!" Is true!

"I… I… argh… fine!" She blushed.

"Does it turn you on if I am like naked around you?" I surrounded her slender waist with my hands and pulled her closer to me.

"I… I… of course… silly"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Maou."

"Mama?! Papa is there?! PAPA?!"

Well shit.

Emi was panicking.

"Surprise, cutie! I came here to play with you!" I yelled. Emi just looked at me like not knowing what to say!

"Yay! Papa! When did you get here?!"

"I just did! I just need to take some business inside the bathroom, give me some minutes will you?"

"Get out" I whispered to Emi. She just nodded.

She opened the door and quickly closed it.

"Yay mama! Papa is there! Let me see him!"

"No! He will come out soon, he had a little accident when coming here but he is fine! Give him a minute while he gets ready! Go to the living room, I need to get dressed!"

"Okay!" Alas giggled and started to run, I could hear her footsteps.

Knock knock

I opened the door a little, Emi was there.

"Hurry up." she said and she left for her room.

I closed the door and started to dry myself. This was the best day of my life, YET! And I will make you to make it the best morning, and afternoon as well!

I looked for my underwear but I didn't find it. Oh shit. My underwear! It was dirty and probably ripped apart because of Emi's action last night!

"Damn." I will have to wear my pants without underwear. I just hope bold Emi won't get near! We would have a hard time explaining to Alas what was that stick in my sweat pants if she did! I mean, I won't be wearing underwear, even with underwear my hard on is visible; imagine me having one without underwear and a sweat pant!

So I just put on my sweat pant and went outside. I actually felt pretty naked… I just had sweat pants on me! I tried to not making any noise and went to Emi's room.

I knocked.

"Emi is me. Open please" I whispered s0 Alas won't hear me.

Emi opened the door and slid her head out; her green eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong?!"

"My underwear"

"Your what? Heavens, no!" She suddenly went inside. I got in and she was just on her underwear! A nice simple blue panty and bra, so sexy. Hell, calm down young Maou! You can't be hard now!

Emi found my underwear on the floor, it was ripped apart!

"Your fault, you were a beast yesterday." I said to her smirking, she just blushed.

"What are you going to do?" She asked worried.

"What's that supposed to mean? I will be wearing just my sweat pants because you wetted my shirt and ruined my underwear! So try to not be so sexy please, I know it will be really hard but I will need to control myself." I said while I winked.

"I-idiot!"

"Papa?! You ready?!"

Alas was knocking the bathroom's door, she wanted me to come out!

"Get dress quick, sexy. I want to start the day having a nice breakfast with my two girls." I said winking at Emi, I was about to open the door.

"…silly" I heard her said while I opened and closed the door.

Alas stayed still looking at me with her mouth open, then she exploded in giggles and came running to me!

"Papa! Papa! Papa! You came again!"

I took her in my arms and lifted her immediately, and did some spins with her on my arms. She was just pure giggles.

"Hihihihihi papa! No shirt? What are we going to do today! Let's play!"

Darn, of course she will ask for my shirt… but she quickly disregarded it with another question! I will follow her.

"Of course we will play! Everything you want to! I can't wait to play all day with you!" I said while I tickled her she was exploding in laughter.

"Hihihihihi hihihi! Papa! Stop! Hihihi! - _Farts-_ hihihi!"

Did… she… just farted?!

I was in shock! First time hearing her fart! I thought she couldn't, you know? Being born from a piece of crystal!

"That's it. No more tickles for you." I turned around to see a red like tomato Emi; she was trying hard not to laugh.

I just gawked at her, and so did Alas.

We stayed in silence for 5 seconds until I broke it with an insane laughter! Then Alas followed with her giggles.

"What-what's so funny?!" Emi asked flustered.

Alas and me just stared at her before starting to laugh again!

Soon Emi gave in and started to laugh!

I motioned Emi to come closer, when she did I used one hand and pulled her closer to my side and gave her a quick kiss. Alas on my left hand and Emi on my right. I couldn't be happier! No one can be happier than me now, well, except Alas. That kid is a laughing machine.

Emi made a typical breakfast, nothing out of normal. Still, I thought it was delicious! The three of us were on the living room, eating, chitchatting. After we had eaten Alas wanted to play games, so we started to play a lot of games! It's 10:30 am now. Emi and me, well let's say Emi was the one who woke up first at 7am and proceeded to wake me up in an amazing way. We stayed… playing… for 40 minutes in bed before going to take a shower which lasted 1 hour! Then Alas came to us and we had to stop… playing. We finished eating at 9:20 am, so we have been playing for a little bit more than an hour with Alas! I was tired as hell and Alas just wanted to play with me! Alas, I love you, but be fair and play with your mama as well!

"Now Alas, I am a bit tired… why don't you go to play with mama" I said while I put her on the floor, she had made me give her piggybacks for 20 minutes!

"Tired? You look like an old man" Emi said while laughing at me, she was chilling on the sofa drinking coffee.

"After everything we did, is normal I feel tired. I feel sore on my face actually, especially in the area around my mouth!" I said to Emi winking.

"I… I…" she was speechless and she was red as a tomato!

"My-my hand is sore too! Too many rapid movements" Good come back, Emi!

"Mama, papa! No fighting!" Alas said while pulling my hand.

"It's not fighting; Alas. Mama and I are just having fun teasing each other."

"You are fighting!" She remarked.

"No, look!" Emi stood up and came to me, she rested her hands on my bare chest and gave me a quick kiss, not taking away her hands from my chest, and I just stayed there, staring at her, mouth agape, like an idiot.

"Yay! I want to give one to papa too!" Alas said while pulling me even harder. That made me react.

"Another kiss from a cutie? This must be my lucky day!" I said while I crouched and showed my cheek to Alas so she could kiss it.

"Hihihihi" Alas gave me a kiss and started to giggle.

"Well that was the sweetest kiss of my life!" I said while I stood and moved a hand to Emi's hip and pushed her to my side.

"Care to see if you can do better with another kiss?" I said to Emi while I smiled seductively.

"I… I… stupid…" Emi said while looking away.

I just chuckled. I love to see her blushing and flustered.

This was the best morning of my life; the morning when I got promoted to full employee in MgRonald doesn't even scratch it! And I just had the best night of my life, yet!

But I have to go back to reality, I need to go back to the Demon Castle, I left last night in bad terms with Ashiya and Urushihara, I have to fix that. I need to talk seriously with them as well, after that I have to get my new cellphone! It's an important need! But… I might get a fancy one… like Emi's… Heh I don't know. Besides that, I think I will buy the new computer for Urushihara so he can start working on his projects, after I speak with him and Ashiya of course! I would like to yell to the world I am dating Emi Yusa, my former enemy! But I just can't… yet, for one person: Chiho. I really don't know how to break the news to her; I think I will just keep my relationship with Emi as a secret from her for a couple of days more.

"What's wrong, Maou?" Emi asked me with a worried look.

"No-nothing!"

"You had an awfully serious face just now."

"I was just thinking… don't worry please" I said while I gave her a quick kiss.

"… Okay…" she doesn't look convinced but that will have to do! I don't want to worry Emi about our future, yet! I just want to be happy with Emi and Alas by my sides!

"Papa, let's play more!" Alas started to pull my cheeks and giggled.

"Not now, Alas! I need to go back home quickly! I will come right away!" I said while I looked at Emi, she looked sad I was leaving! Alas was about to cry about it!

I hugged them.

"I have to go to the demon castle! If I don't they will start worrying! I swear I will come back as soon as I can to play with my two girls!" I said happily to Alas, she started to giggle! How cute. Then I winked at Emi! She knows what game I want to play with her!

"… s-stupid" she looked away, she got my drill!

"Get my shirt, Emi please. You don't want more girls to fall in love with my amazing body, do you?" I just loved teasing her.

"I-idiot! And I… don't…" she went to fetch my shirt, after she threw it to the tub she had it outside on the deck drying!

"Alas, be a good girl and stay here please." I said to Alas while I took her down.

"Okay papa!"

I went after Emi to the deck.

I saw her leaning on the rail looking at nowhere. I hugged her from behind, she yelped but I stopped it with a full kiss on her lips.

"Mm… Maou…" that's what she said when we pulled apart.

Shit. Emi just started grinding my crotch with her butt! Emi, I am just wearing sweatpants and you are wearing a small short, you will make hard!

"Argh… careful… you don't with what you are playing" I whispered in her ears while I kissed her neck.

She just moaned. Turned around and slid her hand inside my pants and grabbed my penis! Geez, bold Emi has taken over!

She started to fondle my penis and balls with her hand! I am hard now.

"I think I do." She whispered in my ear and started to kiss my neck as well!

Two can play this game! I moved my hands to her butt and started to squeeze it.

"Argh… Emi… you feel what you just did? How… how are you going to… deal with it?" I whispered in her ear in a hoarse voice.

"I… I… I am sorry! I don't know what happened to me!" Emi yelled, blushed hard, and pushed me!

"What the hell, Emi!" I wanted to do more!

Emi looked down on the tent on my crotch!

She flustered and started to tremble.

"I… I am sorry Maou…I did that to you…" Emi looked away, she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry; it will go down soon… I hope!" I said while I hugged her, Emi just tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her because she was tense!

"… Look down." She signaled down on my crotch!

I see! I was poking her bare stomach with my penis! Even though I had sweat pants, they were made from a thin material, offering almost no protection.

I erotically moved a little.

"Ahh… please… Alas is here…"

Damn. Is true.

"Shit… damn… is your fault! You were so horny just moments ago!" I argued.

"I… I am sorry! Go to the bathroom and take care of it!"

The fuck?

"Hell no. You will take care of it later!" I said while I started to kiss her neck.

"I… I… Ahh… okay… ah…"

Yes! I kissed her deeply on her lips and pulled away.

"Distract Alas a little. I need to calm this down…" I said while I looked down on my hard penis! A couple of minutes should be enough to calm it down.

"You-you going to do it outside?! But-but you said I-I will ta-take care of I-it later!"

She thought I was going to relieve myself on the deck?! And was she angry because I was going to let her take care of it!? Damn… I am not going to do that on the deck, Emi! I was just going to sit down here and wait for it to calm down alone, and you just made the situation harder! In every sense!

"I-I will just sit here and wait for it to calm down, silly! Calm down! I won't do that on the deck!" I said while I sat on a chair.

Emi threw the shirt to me.

"O-o-okay! Put your shirt on, I will make Alas take a bath"

She said while she was opening the door.

"Wait! Give me a goodbye kiss" I wanted one!

"I… I… okay…" she came and gave me one on the lips, it was short and sweet.

"Alright, now go and bath Alas." I said to her while smiling.

"Ok, come back soon…"

That took me by surprise!

"I-I will" I said while I smiled to her.

She left the deck and left me behind with a hard situation… literally.

* * *

 ** _How was it? Good? Good. Please, don't hesitate in giving your opinions!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _Okay! Fifth chapter! From now on, I will be updating this story once every 7-8 days. I am in college and I just have 2 free days per week to actually sit down and start writing the story. Please, enjoy this chapter! It doesn't have a lot of spicy stuff._**

* * *

Emi threw the shirt to me.

"O-o-okay! Put your shirt on, I will make Alas take a bath"

She said while she was opening the door.

"Wait! Give me a goodbye kiss" I wanted one!

"I… I… okay…" she came and gave me one on the lips, it was short and sweet.

"Alright, now go and bath Alas." I said to her while smiling.

"Ok, come back soon…"

That took me by surprise!

"I-I will" I said while I smiled to her.

She left the deck and left me behind with a hard situation… literally.

* * *

"Tch. What a pain… I didn't want to leave Emi and Alas" I, Maou Sadao, muttered while walking in the street. I was going back to the demon castle, I need to report myself to Ashiya and Urushihara, then I will go and buy the Urushihara's new laptop so he can start working on his programming thingy, after that I plan to go and have lunch with Emi and Alas and finally go and buy my cellphone with them. Emi works in Docodemo, a call center about cellphones, she knows more about them than me and she can help me getting a good one. I know it might be risky if we go out together acting nonchalantly, that's why we are taking Alas with us, so if someone we know appears and start questioning the reasons of both us being together we will use her as an excuse. That's what I planned with Emi before leaving her apartment.

I wanted to walk, so I was pulling my bicycle instead of using it. I needed time to think about a good way to break the news to Urushihara and Ashiya about me and Emi dating. I feel Urushihara will just laugh and don't care, he is like that; but Ashiya will be devastated and confused. After all, the three of us once had our goals in killing Emi, right? Because she was the hero. Now look at our situation right now, I am in love of the hero and she is love with me. You really don't know what's going to happen, huh? That's the beauty of life, not knowing what to expect.

I feel pretty confident about revealing my new relationship with Emi to Ashiya and Urushihara. Emi said she will tell Suzuno about it as well. Suzuno is another person from Ente Isle, she was someone the church sent to finish me here in this world when they found out I was still alive, but after an unexpected turns of events she ended ignoring her mission and stayed here. She won't take my relationship with Emi so lightly… we know that, but Emi is confident in convincing her.

Now, the real problem is Chiho. I seriously don't know how to break the news to her. Emi told me I should be the one to tell her, I didn't like the idea but I knew she was right. We discussed about all this before I left her apartment, it wasn't a nice discussion… but we managed to pull it out and form a plan to tell everybody about us, everybody except Chiho.

I don't want to hurt her… I seriously think the best way of doing this is to completely erase the memory of her feelings towards me… I won't erase her knowledge about Ente Isla since she made me promise I would never do it. It will be hard to just erase her love towards me… but I am the demon lord! I should be able to do it! For Emi's and mine sake. I am selfish. I just need to collect enough magic and to tell Emi about my plan of erasing Chiho's love… I don't think she would agree but I need to convince her. It's the only way. I have enough magic now to use telekinesis and boil or freeze things up… but I still lack enough magic to teleport, erase memories, and many of my cool powers. How did I get magic? Well, I expanded my area of magic feeding. I am able to replenish my magic with the despair and all negative emotions of humans, so naturally I would get magic little by little without doing anything, but that will just take too much time so I expanded my area to take in more magic. I am sure Ashiya and Urushihara must have noticed, and even Suzuno, but my reason behind that will be explained to them eventually.

"Huh? Where are you coming from, Maou?"

"Heh? Ah!" Shit, I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice Chiho approaching me! Of course she would ask from where I was coming, this isn't my usual route! The only place I would go or come from in this route is Emi's house and I am sure Chiho's knows that pretty well!

"… Where you at Emi's?" She asked me flustered.

"Ahh?! Heh! Yes! It was a pain but I had to go there and deliver some things for Alas that Emi made me buy! She says it was her payback for yesterday" I stammered. Please buy that, please buy that!

"Ah? Ah! I see! So you apologized to Emi?"

Oh hell, yes! She is buying it!

"Uh yes… although I can't call that an apology… heh… whatever" I said while I looked away and shrugged, I didn't want to see her directly in her eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Chiho with a pained look.

"Wh-what's wrong, Chiho?" She was staring at me so much it made me nervous.

"… Don't worry! It was nice to see you, Maou! I have some errands to do, see you later!" She said overly happy and ran away.

That wasn't herself…

"Eh… bye!" I shouted.

What the hell? What's this?

"Who's there?!" I feel something or someone is watching me.

"This feeling…" I am trembling now. I feel cold sweat in my back, it's been a while since I felt like this. As the most powerful demon lord, there wasn't many people who could made me feel cold chills and excitement for a fight, only Emi and she almost beat me. Well, the outcome of that battle with Emi in Ente Isle is entitled to one's opinion. Some say Emi beat me, others say it was a draw, I really don't care now.

"…I don't like this…" Yes. I am afraid. Really, really afraid. This feeling, this uneasiness isn't normal. I know someone is watching intensely from somewhere, I can feel it. This isn't a normal feeling like the one you would feel when you are about to die or do something mischievous…

"Reveal yourself!" I can't let myself see as a weakling. Shit, I don't have enough magic to pull a real fight. I am useless without my magic. Then again… I feel… that even if I had all my powers… I wouldn't be a match for this thing or person that is watching me.

"This… isn't..." I can barely talk. My whole body is trembling. I am sweating so much. I see my hands and they are pale, really pale. My knees can barely support themselves. But…

"This isn't killing intent." Yes. This isn't a normal killing intent. I don't feel anything near to that. This is something wicked, no killing intent but… interest? My heart is beating too fast.

"Fuck this!" I mounted on my Dullahan II and pedaled full throttle towards my demon castle.

"Ah… welcome back, sire. Where have you been?" Ashiya asked me with too much politeness it almost hurt. He is acting! I guess it is for last night problem.

But I don't have time for apologizing now. I am dead right now, for what just happened. I haven't fully recovered. I am breathing so heavily, I feel like there isn't enough oxygen for me.

"Sire!? What's wrong! You look like if you have seen a ghost!" Ashiya shouted and ran towards me to give me support. I was stumbling with everything inside the apartment and I already broke a couple of plates.

"Geez. He is the demon lord, Ashiya; he has met countless of ghosts and worst beings than them to be afraid of them. Then again, you look awful, Maou. So much that it makes feel scared. Really, what's wrong?" Urushihara asked me, he had a troubled face.

"True that. But I have never seen him like this. Sit down here, Sire. I will get you some water." Ashiya pulled a chair and made me sit down. I still can't seem to form words. My tongue isn't responding, or my body for that matter.

"The last time you were somewhat like this was when the land lady sent us that picture of her in bikini from her vacations, remember? I still have nightmares." Urushihara said.

"You… you didn't see her in a bikini, right Sire?" Ashiya stammered.

"Or naked? That would explain things better." Urushihara added.

"Sh-shut up… I just need… time to pull… myself together. I didn't see Miki Shiba naked!" I barely said. Now, Miki Shiba, or Miki-T (that's what she likes being called), is a weird… being. It can't really be a woman, that thing. She is… big, and has an overwhelming presence. But we really don't know many things from her, just that she has some knowledge from Ente Isle, because she was the first to come and warn us about when Urushihara kidnapped Chiho to harvest magic from the negative emotions inside her. Those negative emotions were towards me, it was the morning after Emi stayed sleeping in my apartment for the first time because she has lost her wallet in the street after we ran from an attacker who used magic bullets that was targeting the Demon Lord and the Hero. Emi's place is a bit far from mine to walk, and it was really late in the night, so Emi had no choice but to crash over my place. That morning, Ashiya went to the grocery store really early and just Emi and I remained. That was the first time she confronted me about why was I being so nice to the people in this world when I killed thousands and killed her father in Ente Isle, but before I could answer her Ashiya arrived with Chiho from the grocery store. I always sleep in my underwear, always, so when Chiho saw us both Emi and me, alone in my apartment, with me wearing just my underwear and a shirt, she exploded out of jealously and ran before we could explain the situation.

With the amount of negative emotions she had against me at that time, Urushihara kidnapped her to harvest magic from her. What was the time he allied with Orba, one priest from the church, to kill me and Emi. That was also the first time Emi and I teamed up to save the city.

"Sire, will you explain us what happened?" Ashiya asked looks like I drifted in my thoughts for a while.

"Uh… even I don't know… I was walking in the street and suddenly I felt someone's presence…" I could talk a little bit now.

"Someone is targeting you, Sire?! Someone is after your head again?!" Ashiya wife-mod activated.

"I didn't feel any killing intent…" I said.

"Then why the fucked up look?" Urushihara asked.

"Watch your mouth!" Ashiya barked to Urushihara. Urushihara can be a little loose with his mouth sometimes.

"It was worse than killing intent. I don't know how to explain it… anyways, I am fine now. Let's drop this matter for now." I felt a little better now, I stood up.

"I… I am sorry for last night, Ashiya. It wasn't like me." I said while I bowed, I really need to fix things with him.

"Please don't do that, Sire. You mustn't bow to me. Don't worry about last time. Are you hungry?"

"Heh… no. Thanks, I just came to change into new clothes. But looks like I will have to shower again… I sweated a lot just moments ago."

"Oh, you are leaving again? Sure you haven't been too much here since that Friday night you left without saying something. Shower again? Where did you showered, Sire?" Damn… that's true. Shit! Shower? How can I be so stupid! I can't say I showered with Emi!

"Uh oh… Urushihara!" I need to change topics.

"What?" A bored looking Urushihara answered while he was typing stuff on his laptop.

"Do you have the name of the laptop you want to buy? I will go and buy it now."

"Heh?! Seriously! Yes! Oh yes! Wait I will get pencil and a paper!" It was really weird to see him so excited and happy that he was hoping everywhere in the apartment.

"So we will be buying the laptop for him after all." Ashiya said with a defeated tone.

"Yes. I assure you it is for the best, we will soon be having some kind of income coming from him."

"I see… I will trust in you, sir. Should he be going with you? Or you want me to accompany you?"

"No. The police still is on the lookout for him after that incident with Orba. I can do this myself, don't worry and rest" I quickly turned him down! I plan to meet with Emi after all later.

"I-I see. Very well. I can't say I will be resting but I will do as you wish. Are you going to buy your cellphone?"

"Yes. It will be a good one, don't worry Ashiya, I will make sure to work harder to re-fill our bank account, but I think if I will get a new phone it needs to be a good one. If it is a simple phone it will break again easily or stop working, making me buy yet another phone, that's why I will buy a good one now and expect take care of it."

"It makes sense. If you are sure about our budget, do as you wish."

"I am. Now, I need to take a shower, I am soaked wet with my sweat." I really needed one.

"Okay." Ashiya said while he continued with his house work.

"Really… what was that presence I felt?" I, Maou Sadao, started to ponder about the intense non-lethal presence I felt awhile back whilst taking a shower.

"To be honest… I know I have felt that presence before…" Yes. I have felt it before, but I can't remember it very well. Is not like that always? When you want to recall something from your past urgently, your brain decides to lock that information deep inside your consciousness.

"I am the Demon Lord. I am not just strong. I am really smart as well!" Yes! Believe it or not, I am not just strong when in my demon form, I am smart as well! Well, I am already smart in my human form, but not strong. Is just that in my demon form my senses get boosted, therefore you can say I am a little bit smarter in my demon form.

That presence, even though I didn't feel any killing intent coming from it I am certain it wasn't a demonic presence, for me, as the Demon Lord, should have known immediately. Now, it wasn't a holy presence either. I have dealt with Emi and her hero friends before; I am very good in identifying holy presences.

"What or who was after me then?" No demon or hero. That presence had a sacred but wicked nature, but that's a weird combination, you know?

"Oh… forget it…" Yes, no point in trying to figure out what happened. You will never remember or find something when you want, it will always come to you when necessary.

I finished taking my shower, it was gratifying, but I would have preferred to take another one with Emi! Damn, Bold Maou, I love you.

"Damned hell." I muttered while something caught my attention while I was looking myself in the mirror.

Hickeys. Hickeys. Hickeys.

My neck is full of hickeys and this shirt doesn't cover them at all. I bet Ashiya and Urushihara noticed them again before but didn't say anything thinking I would explode again like last night.

"I need a shirt that will cover this…" I said while I traced my neck with my fingers. I love these, Emi made them after all, and I made some to her too, but I can't go there and show them to everybody, I need to cover them.

I finally changed into a collared long sleeve shirt and black jeans. The shirt won't cover the hickeys completely, but it will have to do, I don't have anything with a bigger collar after all.

"Here it is, Maou! Here are the specs I need to freely work with the laptop and here are the recommended brands that I would like, just choose laptops from this brands." Urushihara said while he handed me a piece of paper with lots of stuff written on it. I didn't know that to buy a laptop you would need this amount of information.

"Okay. I will go to a couple of technology stores and look for the best laptop."

"And the cheapest!"

Ashiya added while he was mopping the floors.

"Yeah and the cheapest." I consented.

"Whatever, I just want it to meet these specs, they can be higher. Actually higher specs are better! But if the laptop doesn't meet them don't even consider about buying it."

"Okay, I get it. I will be going now." I said while I walked to the door to leave the apartment.

"Good luck!" Urushihara said overly happy. Geez… are computers so important to him?

"Will you come for dinner, sir?" Ashiya asked.

"Uh oh… I… ugh… ah! A work-mate invited me to a party tonight… so I won't come back for dinner!" I lied. Of course no workmate invited me to a party! I just wanted to have dinner with Emi and Alas! But I can't say that to Ashiya! It looks like he was going to ask me another thing but I left before he had the chance!

I mounted on Dullahan and pedaled to a technology shop.

* * *

"Maou and Emi… huh? After all the times she vehemently denied something was going on between them… something indeed was there. I knew it…"

* * *

"Fofofofofo. This is indeed interesting. The Demon Lord and the Hero dating? Honestly, I think they make a cute couple. I knew they would end falling for each other ever since the day I met them in this world. But, are they really ready for the tribulations to come for this relationship? Are they really this naïve to think the demonic and holy world will oversee this treason? Sure, the demon world doesn't know their Lord still exists… but the Church is pretty aware about it. Soon, the news about the two of them living and sharing each day together will spread through Ente Isle. I fear that day, for I have grown fond to that Maou Sadao. Satan Jacob. Fofofofofo! Shame I can't intervene directly, but no one can't bat an eye if I warn Maou. He must know something rotten is cooking, he must know it. He isn't stupid, but his human form is so weak and dependable. He needs…another… push."

* * *

"I can't believe how difficult it is to buy a freaking laptop."

"Or you just suck with them"

"You are so mean, Emi…"

"Don't be mean to papa, Mama!"

Emi, Alas and I were on a restaurant having lunch. It took me two hours and multiple visits to lots of stores to finally find a laptop that met all requirements imposed by Urushihara. After I bought it I met with Emi and Alas in this restaurant as planned to have a family lunch. Needless to say, I was really happy.

"I really hope Urushihara can do something with this, you know. It wasn't cheap. Ashiya will have a heart attack when I tell him the total money wasted with this laptop and my future new cellphone!" I said while I laughed a little. It certainly wasn't cheap… this laptop.

"Urushihara really is a computer freak?" Emi asked with doubts.

"He is a NEET. Of course he is pretty good, he hacked in your company's network to allow us to do prank phone calls to you after all, remember?" Indeed, Urushihara hacked in Emi's company just to prank her.

"Yeah… if he really is that good he will make money in no time. Finally he will be helpful, uh?"

"Yes, Urushihara contributing in our budget was the only thing that convinced Ashiya into buying him this laptop."

"I see… eat everything, Alas." Emi turned her gaze to alas who was leaving behind food she probably didn't like.

"Aw… this stuff isn't yummy, Mama…"

"It will help you in growing bigger and healthier."

I felt my whole face was a big smile, I couldn't help it. Looking at how motherly Emi acted with Alas was really amazing. Emi truly is the perfect girl.

"And you will grow as beautiful as your mama as well." I said while I leaned and stole a quick kiss from a startled Emi.

"I want one too, papa!" Alas demanded.

"Okay! I can't say no to cuties like you." I leaned and gave Alas a kiss in her forehead.

She just giggled.

Emi was blushing really hard.

One hour after, our family lunch ended, and we were on our way to a technology store Emi knew to buy my cellphone. We were acting indifferently with each other, but of course that was just acting. I was trying really hard not to grab her hand, or her waist, and walk with her besides me, grabbing hands, in one side and Alas in the other. But we just couldn't do that. This sucks.

While I was trying really hard not to grab Emi, I didn't notice I was gawking at her. She was simply beautiful. She was wearing simple clothes, almost no makeup, and her long red hair was waving with the breeze. The presence she emanates is so alluring. I feel like just pin her down, and ravage her completely until we both get into a world of pure pl-

"M-Maou… close your mouth…"

"Eh?" Oh right… I was staring at Emi open-mouthed. And she interrupted my naughty thoughts! Really… at this pace… I won't be able to contain myself when I finally get to do it with her!

"Se-seriously, control yourself please." Emi said while she looked away blushing.

"Hahaha… yeah… oh, is that the store you were talking about?"

"That's a huge store, mama!"

"Yes, that's it. Is a pretty complete store. I bought my phone there; you should find a good one too there."

"Oh great. Thanks sweetie." I teased her.

"Ah?! Seriously… d-don't say such things in public out of the blue!"

She is flustered.

"Hahaha! Let's go!" I grabbed her by her hand and lifted Alas with my other hand and got us in the store.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Shit Jesus! Hahahaha hahahaha!" An overly excited Urushihara yelled while he was frantically unboxing his new laptop.

"Cheer up, Ashiya… I promise to work double shifts to get back our money. Besides, Urushihara will start making money right away." I tried to make feel better a defeated Ashiya who was wailing for the amount of money I wasted with the laptop and my cellphone.

"… ha… Sir… I knew you would go… over our budget…" a crying Ashiya said.

"… sorry. Is it all right, Urushihara?" I gave up on Ashiya and asked Urushihara about his new laptop.

"Is perfect! I will just start downloading the necessary programs to start coding right away! I promise you I will do my best while gaining money for the demon castle! For my Lord!"

"That's good. Calm down, please." I said. Chuckling since Urushihara has making money in his mind.

"Ahh… I will make dinner… will you go to that party, sir?" Finally Ashiya pulled himself up and started to get his cooking utensils.

"Yes! In fact, I have to go now!"

I left the demon castle and pedaled towards Emi's house. It's is a starry calm night, with a light breeze coming from the north. Truly magnificent. But… lately I have been uneasy about something I can't quite put my finger on.

"Heh, whatever!" I shouted to the air while pedaling.

I started to recall the awesome time I had with Emi and Alas today.

* * *

After I bought my cellphone with Emi we went to the park to play with alas for a couple of hours. Unnecessary to say, Alas played a lot. She ran and ran, made Emi and I ran with her. She made us play hide and seek with her, made me do her piggyback rides. In fact, she made us play a lot of games that even I start questioning myself about how she knew about them.

Leaving aside my immense tiredness due to Alas exhaustive playing demands, I had a blast with my two girls. I couldn't ask for more. A perfect way to pass my Sunday afternoon. Alas even made a new friend today, she looks like a couple of years older than Alas but they got along pretty well. Thanks to her Emi and I could sit back, relax, and have a nice time together. Even though Emi and I tried hard, we still kissed a couple of times in public, just to get flustered and blush hard.

After a couple of hours playing, Alas finally got tired, so Emi took her back home.

"So are you going to come for dinner?" A blushing Emi asked me before we parted away to our homes in the park.

"Of course, sweetie. I am looking forward for it." I replied while I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

She looks startled! After all, we failed in our plans of not showing any affection in public greatly.

"I-I am sorry, Emi. I just can't control myself when I see you…" that was my honest answer. Get in my shoes please; will you control yourself when you finally get the one girl you have always wanted? Even though I kept denying every time I had feelings for Emi for more than a year, I knew deep inside me I felt attracted to her ever since that rainy night when I borrowed my umbrella to her, and apparently she was experiencing the same as me all this time. Is just normal for us to want us to vent all this tension we've been accumulating.

"D-don't worry… I didn't control myself either today…" Emi said while she looked down, blushing.

"Mama… Papa… I am tired…" a sleepy Alas besides Emi said while she pulled Emi's hand.

"I will walk you girls to home. Come here, Alas, I will give you today's last piggyback ride!" Geez, I can't believe how easy I can blurt things like these out of the blue. Well, I guess this is what they call love.

"Yay! Papa!" Alas suddenly had an outburst of energy and plunged herself onto my back, almost making me trip over.

"S-seriously, Maou? Y-you will have to walk a lot." An embarrassed Emi said.

"I don't mind at all. I can't let my two treasures to be robbed or something, you know?" I said, pulling out my tongue, teasing her.

"S-stupid… lets go then…" she started to walk, or jog, she left me and Alas behind. She is flustered! We made plans, you know, of not being affectionate in public. But we failed miserably. To hell with that, I want to walk besides Emi, kiss her in public, grab her hand, do every kind of stuff those lovey-dovey couples do in public.

Securing Alas on my back, I ran after her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes widespread and mouth agape.

"M-Maou!" She tried to pull her hand out of mind, but I tightened my grip and brought it to my mouth and gave it a kiss.

"I can't help it, sweetie. Let's go back home." I said winking. I know this is dangerous… but to hell with that.

Emi looks startled, not knowing what to do or say. She checks if anyone we know is near before she finally gave up and smiled to me.

"O-okay… Maou…"

"Looks like Alas is sleeping?" I could feel her calmed breathing on my neck; usually she would be excited if I gave her a piggyback ride.

"Y-yes. Of course she would be. She didn't take a break back there" Emi said with a small giggle. I love that giggle.

We started to walk towards Emi's house.

"The mom of that girl gave me her phone number so we can call her over here so the girls can play in the park again. Looks like her daughter really liked Alas. She looks like a good woman; it's nice alas finally made a friend. Don't you think?"

Is true, I am the Demon Lord, I know when someone is evil, and I am certain that woman was a good woman. I can feel safe letting Alas be around her and her daughter.

"Yes, finally she made a friend. She needed someone of her age to play with." Emi agreed.

"Hehe. You know, that means we finally can have some alone time in the house?" I gave her a mischievous smile and winked at her. I actually mean it… there isn't much freedom when Alas is around the house playing. Don't get me wrong, I love her but it wouldn't be bad to have some alone time with Emi.

"I-I… I… Shut up!" Emi shocked and started to walk a bit faster, pulling me.

"Hahaha" I just laughed.

* * *

"Geez… that Maou needs to control himself." I, Emi Yusa, was thinking about how many times Maou and I kissed in public even though we planned not to do it.

"Then again… I wasn't a role model for control either…" Is true, Maou did kiss me more times but I kissed him a couple of times as well. I just can't control myself sometimes when I see him acting seductively and speaking to me with a husky voice.

I can't believe how my life as a hero changed ever since I came to this world, and I really can't believe how my life changed again and did a 180 in one night.

I have the vivid memories of that night in the old building implanted in my mind. How we fought, even though it can be said it was a short battle, but it was an intense one. How we finally confessed our feelings and proceeded to do naughty things…

"…damn…" thinking about how I took the initiative the first time at the old building and started grinding him, how we took the next step in my room and actually ate each other out. Maou was amazing with that tongue of his... I guess that's his demon blood, making him excel in everything. Geez... recalling those memories of every naughty thing we have done in this weekend makes me yearn for more and more, and that's bad.

Don't get me wrong, I have no regrets of anything. I want more. But if I get myself go into the flow Maou and I might do something we might regret later. Like him getting me pregnant or we getting discovered by someone. Between Maou and me, someone has to have his or her feet on earth, and is better if I am that someone. Maou is just… so intense and loving, he won't think about the consequences. But I really want to do more with him… have… sex… with him. But I need to prepare myself, you know? I have been researching about my safe days and everything, because to be honest I don't want to us to use condoms…

"Damn it… control yourself." I need to put these thoughts on hold and finish dinner, Maou will get here soon.

Be in control, huh? Easier to say than doing it.

Maou is coming for dinner tonight; I want it to be a pleasant night with him and Alas. He wanted to take me and Alas somewhere to eat, but I had to reject him since it is still too dangerous to be going in public eating at night, even with Alas people will start asking weird questions. I mean, is different going out at daytime to a family restaurant with Alas. So I suggested to, this time, have dinner at my place.

So yeah, I am nervous, I don't know why. Alas will be with us, what if bold Maou decides to stop by? What if bold Emi decides to stop by?!

We… we can't possibly be bold enough to do something near Alas, right? Right?!

"Arghh… damn it… it's all Maou's fault!" Yes it is. His bold attitude has finally gotten into me.

"Mama? What's wrong? Papa is not coming now?" I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Alas come near me!

"Of course he is coming, don't be silly! In fact he should be on his way now! Now, let me finish the dinner, will you?"

"Hihihi! Okay!" Alas said while she went running cheerfully to the living room.

I really love her. I really love Maou.

"… even if Maou can be the world biggest pervert, I love this."

"Am I the world biggest pervert? That's rude, Emi…"

"Ah? KYAH!"

* * *

Finally I, Maou Sadao, arrived at Emi's apartment. I really can't wait to have a nice dinner with the two girls I love. I wish it could be like this every night, but sadly weekend is over, and we have to go back to reality. I won't be able to pass a night with Emi so easily in weekdays; we won't even be able to pass a good time in our free time. We still have to keep this relationship as a secret.

There is something that's been bothering me since this morning when I felt that nasty presence watching me. Over a year in the human world and it's been awhile since the last fight against someone from Ente Isle, my senses and my level of alertness were pretty low, dangerously low, stupidly low, considering I am the Demon Lord and that I am being targeted by assassins. This morning accident was a good push for me to get me back on my tracks. I have a decent amount of magic now and I am boosting my senses with it. Ever since this morning I have felt the atmosphere in the city has changed, it has a wicked feeling. A tense atmosphere like if one sudden action will cause the whole bubble to burst open and something terrible will happen.

That's why I am on combat mode always since this morning, like I was when I first arrived to this world. Even though my magic is still pretty low to actually put up a fight against someone from Ente Isle and win, I won't go down without resisting a little bit. I don't think telling Emi about this might be a good idea; I don't want her to worry over nonsense.

"Hihihihi! Okay!"

Uh? Oh! I just heard Alas Ramus shouting inside Emi's apartment. I know! I will surprise Emi and sneak in without her knowing it!

I knocked the door slightly, hoping just Alas will hear me.

The door opened.

"PA-" Shit! Alas was about to yell so I had to cover her mouth with my hand.

"Hi Alas, cutie. Don't say anything, I want to surprise Mama, okay?" I whispered to her. She just nodded and started to giggle.

"Good girl." I let her go and walked through the hallway, I hear Emi's muffled voice coming from the kitchen.

I am against the wall outside the kitchen, listening to what Emi is saying.

"… even if Maou can be the world biggest pervert, I love this."

What the hell? She thinks I am the world's biggest pervert? I won't deny that.

"Am I the world biggest pervert? That's rude, Emi…" I said in a low voice while I entered the kitchen. Emi had her back towards me and I could see how she tensed up and started to tremble. Slowly, she turned her neck to see me.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Ah? KYAH!" Suddenly she yelled and leaned backwards too much which caused the chair where she was sitting to break, making Emi fall backwards.

"Shit Emi!" I yelled and rushed to help her. Since I am boosting my senses with magic I was able to act fast. I ran and slid on my knees in the floor towards Emi.

THUMP

I acted fast enough. Emi's head fell on my thigh. She flustered and kept staring at me from below mouth agape. She is just so cute. I moved my hand to her cheek and started to caress it. She stiffened but soon relaxed a little bit.

"…M-Maou… when did you?" Emi said in a very inaudible voice.

"Just moments ago. Have I told you before you are really beautiful?" Seeing Emi lying on my thigh, her long red hair around her face framing its beauty, her mouth agape breathing slowly is truly a hypnotizing view.

"… Maou…" Her lips saying my name was the trigger. Caressing her chin, I leaned over and gave her a full kiss on her lips.

She kissed back without hesitation. Our lips synced almost immediately, and our tongues where starting an intense dance inside our mouths.

"Yay! Papa and Mama!" Our intense kissing session was interrupted when Alas Ramus got inside the kitchen yelling.

Emi surprised, with eyes wide opened, bit hard on my lips.

"Argghhh! What the hell Emi!" I immediately pulled away, Emi bit hard on my lips! I can taste the blood inside my mouth. I am bleeding!

"Oh god! Maou! I am sorry! I am so sorry!" Emi propped herself up and started to plant wet kisses on my cheeks.

"Don't fight! Mama and Papa!"

"We aren't fighting, Alas! It was just an accident!" Emi stammered.

"Papa! You are bleeding!" Alas Ramus shouted.

"Y-yes. Don't worry." I tried to calm her down, patting her head with my hand.

"Damn! I did that! Sorry, Maou! I will get some medicine!" She left the kitchen.

Rather than medicine, I would have preferred to have her cleaning my mouth from blood with her mouth.

"So, Alas. Ready for dinner?"

"Hihihihi! Of course, Papa! Dinner as a family!" Alas shouted and started to jump everywhere.

"Careful! You will get hurt!" I lifted her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Papa!"

That made me stop breathing for a second. I have never had something I wanted to protect this much. Now I have both Emi and Alas to protect. I will do anything just for them. This uneasiness I am feeling in the city. I must take a look around and see if I find something. After dinner, I will.

"Here, Maou. Let me clean that." Emi appeared with a small medi-kit. I noticed what she was wearing now.

A beautiful deep blue blouse, tight in her body which made visible every outline of her upper body and a white above-the-knees skirt. Damn it. Emi is showing her legs off. Those legs with the perfect amount of fat in them, her skin white as the snow. She was a goddess, a queen.

"Wh-what are you staring at?!" Emi stammered.

"To the most beautiful girl alive. You look sexy."

"I-I… thanks…"

Soon, the three of us where sitting on the table having dinner as a family. Emi besides me and Alas facing both of us. I stopped eating and preferred to watch them both, Emi and Alas, eating. Emi really had well manners while eating. She ate elegantly, taking in the right sized bite of food in her mouth. Made me wonder if she was always like this or was doing it on purpose. Either way, it was a really beautiful sight. In the other side, Alas being a child ate a little bit messy. But she was enjoying the food, and I enjoyed watching her, that's all what matters.

"What's wrong, Maou? The-the food isn't good?" Emi asked me nervously while she placed her hand on my thigh under the table.

"Hell no. This is the best dinner I have ever had. Thanks, sweetie." I quickly said and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Seriously… it is normal dinner…" She was blushing heavily while she squeezed my thigh.

Uh… I looked down to see her hand on my thigh. It feels amazing having her hand there, but other things caught my view. She was wearing a really short skirt, a mini-skirt, some might say. My brain, computed her reasons of wearing something like that like this, she wore it to tease me. But I will tease her. Her legs are just too sexy… bold Maou is taking over.

I moved my hands and started to caress her thighs as well, slowly.

"M…Maou…" Emi whispered while she tried to take my hand away from her thigh, but I resisted and started to caress her even more.

Emi, nervously, looked at Alas and started to speak with her. Maybe so she won't notice anything weird. I saw this as a green light.

I slowly moved my hand upwards, and slid it inside her skirt. Emi tensed and tried really hard to take my hand away from there to no avail.

I caressed her inner thigh slowly, letting my fingers brush against her panties. I could feel she was already wet.

"Yeah Alas, if you…ah…" She was talking with Alas and I interrupted her when I started to brush my fingers against her panties. Emi shot me a death look, but I could see she was blushing heavily.

She continued talking with Alas.

Finally, I pulled her panty aside and moved my index finger across her whole slit. Soon my finger was soaked with her juices, it was really hot. Emi tried really hard not to moan or do any lewd faces. Alas was too innocent and didn't notice anything weird. I sometimes chimed in their conversation to distract Alas even more. I started to rub her clitoris, doing circular motions with one finger while I slid another one inside her. This time, Emi moaned.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Alas asked worried. That was enough to make me freeze, but I didn't take my hand out.

"No-nothing, Alas. So, where were we?" Emi face was really red and she was panting a little bit. Seeing her trying to suppress her moans and lewd faces was a really turn on for me. I rubbed Emi's clitoris and hot folds forcefully while I slid my fingers in and out faster. Emi could barely talk now, so I was speaking with Alas to distract her.

Seriously, I know this is wrong… but this situation… is just too naughty for me. I love it.

Soon, my fingers inside Emi were clamped. I knew she was about to cum so I rubbed her clitoris even with more force, I wish I could have my mouth there…

"kyaah…" Emi snapped and banged her head in the table, I felt her juices coming out from her, and Emi was trembling uncontrollably.

"Mama! What's wrong!?" Alas was worried now.

"Quick Alas! Go and bring a towel for Mama!" I shouted. Honestly, I just wanted her out for a moment, I didn't want her to see what I was about to do.

Emi just cummed, and I was slowly caressing her crotch.

"…After… I get back my breath… I will kill you… Maou…" Emi lifted her face up from the table and said that to me. She was still panting and she had a lewd face on her. I pulled my fingers out of her skirt; they were really wet, glistening with her juices. It looked delicious. I brought them over to my mouth and licked them clean while I smirked and stared at Emi.

"…" Emi was surprised. Flustering, blushing, trembling, mouth agape. She kept seeing how I licked my fingers clean from her juices.

"That was a nice dessert." I leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Here it is, Papa!" Alas came with a towel, she looked worried for Emi.

"Thanks!" I grabbed and gave it to Emi.

"Clean the sweat in your face, sweetie. I will go wash my hands." I winked and went to wash my hands.

Dinner passed like a blur after that. I wish it could have lasted longer, and I wish I could stay with Emi tonight as well.

"Mama… I am sleepy." Alas said while she was rubbing her eyes.

"I will take you to bed!" I said a little bit out loud, making both Emi and Alas startled.

"Yay! Papa!" Alas was the first to react and threw herself into my arms, naturally, I lifted her up.

"Maou, you sure?" Emi looked slightly worried.

"Why, of course. I will need to learn to do this anyway soon or later." I said while I winked at her and smirked.

"…stupid" Emi flustered, looked away.

"I will take care of the dishes then…" She started to pick up the dishes while I took Alas to her room.

I got her on Emi's bed.

"Good night, Papa. Won't you stay tonight?" A sleepy Alas asked.

"I can't. I wish I could, but I need to work tomorrow. I will see if I can stop by to play!" I said cheerfully, kissed her in the forehead, and left the room.

Emi was washing the dishes, seriously, that mini-skirt of hers is just too damn sexy. Her white legs drive me crazy. I cautiously approached her from behind and hugged her.

"AH! Ah… Maou…" Emi soon gave in and craned her neck to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss.

"This was a good night" I whispered her in the ear.

"Yes… it was… Wait!" Emi turned to face me and gave me a punch in my shoulder.

"Ouch, Emi!" It was a strong punch.

"What was that about earlier?! Seriously! Alas could have caught you!" She was really angry.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" I said in a husky voice while I tried to take her in my arms again. She pushed me away.

"Don't do that type of things in front of her!" She groaned. She was really angry.

"I… I am sorry. I couldn't help myself. You look just too sexy with that mini-skirt"

"I… this isn't a mini-skirt!" She yelled and started to punch me more. I stopped her punches and pulled her in for a hug.

"You just look to sexy and I couldn't help it. You are right, it was wrong, I am sorry." I apologized.

"Geez… don't do it again…" She looked away blushing.

"Damn… I wish I could stay tonight…" I really do. Actually… leaving aside how much I love doing pervert things with Emi, I would really love to just sleep with her in my arms one night…

"Me too… but you have work tomorrow."

"Is true. Before I leave, I have something serious to speak with you. It is about Chiho." Now that Alas is sleeping, I can speak with Emi about how I plan to deal with Chiho.

"Oh. Well, come on. Let's speak in the living room."

We went to the living room and sat.

"Wait Emi. Come here." I made myself comfortable on the sofa and told Emi to sit on my legs.

"Re-really? I thought you just wanted to talk…" Emi looked away blushing.

"And I do. I just want us to sit like this."

"O-okay…" Emi finally gave in and sat on my legs. I love this. Her butt feels good. Damn it, Maou. Control yourself.

"So… what about Chiho?" Emi asked while she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I… I have been thinking about how to break the news about us to everybody. I am confident with both Urushihara and Ashiya, but I am not sure about Chiho…"

"Don't worry, Maou. We will find a way." Emi said while she moved her hand up and caressed my cheek.

"I… want to delete her memory about me."

"What?!" Emi yelled and moved away from me. She looked at me with surprised eyes.

"How… how can you, Maou?! You promised her you won't delete her memories!" She looked angry. I knew she would be angry.

"I will just delete the memories about her love towards me. I will leave every else intact."

"You… you think you can delete easily something like… love? Maou… you think so less about love?" Emi looked down. She was trembling a little.

"No! Is because I care so much about my love towards you that I want to do that! So we can finally be at ease when we go out in public!" I really mean it. I want to take Emi on dates. I want to kiss her in public, hug her in public, and grab her hand in public.

"That's no good, Maou. You can't do that!"

"But it is the only way!"

"You can't simply 'delete' someone's love, Maou! Even for someone as strong as you!"

"For us, I will try it!"

"No! You can't do that! I won't permit it!" Emi was getting annoyed.

"Damn it, Emi! Do some sense, please! It is the only way! I don't want to have our relationship in secret! Do you? You think people will think low of you if they see you dating me?!"

"What?! No! That's not it! Stupid, Maou!" Emi stood up. She was yelling now.

"Chiho… is like a little sister to me… I can't let you do that…" Emi was crying now.

"Emi… I am sorry… I didn't mean to say that!" Is true! What the hell? Where did that came from? Emi ashamed of me? She isn't like that! But why did I say that…

I stood up as well and tried to pull Emi for a hug.

"No… Maou… I think you should leave and think about this a little better. I… see you tomorrow." Emi went to her room, leaving me alone in the living room.

"Damn it, Maou… way to blew things up." I locked Emi's door and left her apartment. I knew she would be angry if I mentioned something about deleting Chiho's memories. But… that's the only way I see.

Anyway, no time to mourn about that. I need to recover more magic, ever since I felt that presence I can't help it but to feel uneasy in this city. Something bad is going to happen, and I must be ready to protect Emi and Alas, everybody.

Is about 10 pm now, there should be more human negative emotions now. Right now, I don't have enough magic to fight someone from Ente Isle, but a mere human shouldn't be a problem to me. I will patrol the city, seeing if I find anything weird, and taking in the negative emotions from humans to regain more magic.

I cant help but feel that something's been following me…

"Who's there?!" I finally stopped in an alley and shouted. I am trembling now, truly this presence is wicked, but then again, I feel no killing intent.

"Watch out. Satan Jacob. Your peaceful life. Might come to an end. Soon."

"What the hell?! Reveal yourself!" I am scared. I feel cold chills on my back again, just like the morning. How… how does that thing knows my true name? Is true, my true name is Satan Jacob. That was the name I had as a normal demon, naturally when I got stronger I was called Demon Lord Satan, and my true name was forgotten. Then I came to this world and I had to name myself Maou Sadao to blend in society. Still, no one knows about my true name! Not even Ashiya!

"Damn it!" I started to run; I don't want to be near that presence again!

* * *

 **A/N: _Something big is going to happen! Will Maou be ready for it? Please, subscribe, follow, favorite, and review! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake!_**


End file.
